All Roads lead to Roman Baths, Right?
by shinybezel
Summary: Pairings:Valkubus/?. Post Season 3 finale. A stranger helps Bo and Dyson uncover the secrets of Tamsin's past while they struggle to survive the Wanderer's wrath and continue their search for Kenzi and Lauren. Meanwhile, Bo's feelings for Tamsin start getting sticky.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set right after the Season 3 finale. A stranger helps Bo and Dyson uncover the secrets of Tamsin's past while they struggle to survive the Wanderer's wrath and continue their search for Kenzi and Lauren. Meanwhile, Bo's feelings for Tamsin start getting sticky.

Pairings:Valkubus/?. Mentions of Doccubus.

Rating: M for violence, language and sexuality in later chapters

The Stranger looks like Shay Mitchell if you need a visual ;)

* * *

It happens all too fast. One moment Bo's shivering in an obsidian throne room and the next she's falling through pillars of acrid smoke. The sound of glass bottles shattering fills the night air.

Bo gasps, the wind knocked out her. She blinks, taking in her surroundings. A grimace grows on her face when she realizes she's lying on a pile of trash. Bo reaches for the side of the dumpster and hoists herself up. She spills over the edge and falls none too gracefully to her feet. Pain shoots through her core as her heels hit the pavement.

"Dammit," Bo whispers, feeling an unsettling warmth spread across her side. A green shard of glass juts up from her abdomen, piercing through her black shirt.

"_Reconsider the offer my child…" _The Wanderer's voice floats through the air.

"Never," Bo grits. She grasps the glass and rips it out. Bo winces when she realizes the hand-sized shard has pierced completely through her torso. She throws the glass to the floor, ignoring the wave of blood coating her body. Her boot heel slams down, grinding the bloodied shard into the ground. "Never," Bo repeats to the empty alley. A quick look around tells her she's in an industrial a bit out of town. She quickly searches her pockets and bra for a phone. Nothing. "Well at least he didn't drop me in the Congo…" Bo mumbles, staggering in the direction of what looks like a main road.

Broken gasps escape her lips. Rivets of blood run freely from her navel to her ankles, filling her boots. A long trail of bloody foot prints fall behind her staggering form. Bo struggles to stay alert. The images of her recent trip the Wanderer's realm meld together in her mind. She vaguely remembers seeing Tamsin and Dyson, but the blood loss has warped her senses. Bo can't even remember what the Wanderer offered her, only that she denied vehemently enough for him to cast her out of his realm. Her vision clouds and suddenly it's nigh impossible to lift her feet. Headlights sweep across Bo's faltering form. A dark blue SUV slows to a rapid stop behind Bo. Bo struggles to keep her eyes open when she hears a car door slam. The ground is suddenly approaching her face at an alarming speed. Bo closes her eye in anticipation of her face meeting the dirt when strong arms slip around her shoulders.

Bo blinks and struggles to match a face to the voice. A flash of hazel eyes and sweeping dark hair blur in and out of view as Bo's head lolls back. The girl gently lays Bo down on the ground, holding her briefly with one arm as she shrugs out of her jacket to bundle it under Bo's head. The girl watches as Bo's chest rises and falls. Her eyes arrive at the deep puncture in Bo's stomach. A pool of blood spreads across the dry ground.

"Just what I need tonight." The girl sighs, leaning back on her knees to sweep her long silky hair into a messy bun. She looks up into the night sky for a moment, inhaling deeply before leaning forward to start CPR.

Bo's eye's snap open as the softest lips she's ever tasted press against hers. Everything stops, the rising of her lungs, the beating of her heart. It is as if her body dies completely. In an instant, all her senses return to her. A rush of chi forces into her, electrifying every cell in her body. The energy runs from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. The deep split in Bo's navel seals itself immediately, trapping a stray shard of glass deep in her stomach. Bo gasps against the stranger's lip as her rapidly healing body pushes a piece of glass through healed flesh. Pain rips through her as the glass breaks the surface of her skin again. Bo's healing muscle pushes the bloody chip of glass out, dropping it to the ground.

Panic becomes desire in a split second. Before she knows it, Bo has a hand tangled in her rescuer's hair. Her fingers curl against her will and she's pulling the girl down into a forceful kiss. The stream of chi between them grows. Bo's other hand slips under the girl's shirt She marvels at the warm, soft skin, smiling in anticipation when she feels toned firmness beneath it all. Suddenly the girl is pushing her away with a formidable strength. The girl's eyes widen. Bo watches from the ground as the girl jerks backward. She's on her feet in a second ready for a fight. With her senses returned to her, Bo finally sees the girl. Her breath catches in her throat for second as she takes in the girl's form. She's a certified 10. Suddenly Bo's baser instincts kick into overdrive. She want's nothing more than to pin her rescuer face down on the hood of the truck and have her screaming till dawn.

"Succubus," the girl growls. A mixture of pure anger and a splash of fear darken the beautiful girl's face. "Stay where you are." A matte black, Spyderco Police folder appears in the girl's hand. It opens, locking with a loud click, its full nine-inch length barely visible in the darkness.

"Woah," Bo says, holding up both hands. "Sorry, that was…" Bo pauses to catch her breath, her heart still pounding in her chest. "What are you?"

The young woman studies Bo's face. Her fists slowly unclench and Bo breathes a sigh of relief. While Bo is confident in her fighting skills, she really doesn't want to test herself against an unidentified Fae who just saved her life.

"Don't mistake me for a fool. I may look young but I wasn't born in the last millennium," the girl says pointing her blade at Bo. The girl's eyes mesmerize Bo. Cognac irises circle honeyed pupils. The girl's eyes seem to burn in the darkness. Bo herself wonders if her own are betraying her. The rush from the instant feed still runs through her veins.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't stop… Bo brushes her lips with a thumb, lost in the memory. She quickly remembers her wound, lifting her shirt to see a slick but completely healed stomach. "That was some top shelf love…" Bo mumbles, admiring the unmarred skin through ripped cloth.

"You're a newborn?" The girl says, eyeing her.

"Well I'm not exactly a teen but I'm not middle aged yet!" Bo says, unsure if she should be insulted or not. The girl's frowns, unsure of what to make of Bo. She sighs before turning on her heels. Bo watches curiously as she walks briskly towards her haphazardly parked car.

"Wait!" Bo says. The girl pauses. "Can you give me a ride?"

"You really don't know what I am?" The girl asks, hand hovering over door handle.

"No I don't." Bo looks up at her rescuer.

"If you ever attempt to drain me again, I will kill you," the girl says. Bo doesn't fail to notice the venom fading from her voice.

"Scout's Honor," Bo says, smiling with her charm on full throttle. "I'm Bo," The girl studies Bo for a moment longer before offering a hand.

"Tatum." The moment their hands touch, warmth fills Bo's entire body. Comfort and tranquility wash over Bo's body in waves. Tatum pulls Bo to her feet, knife still clenched in her other hand. With a quick flick of her hand, the knife closes and finds it way back to her pocket.

"Want to tell me where we're going?" Tatum asks, starting the car. Bo thinks hard for a moment, reaching down to really examine her gut feelings about this girl.

"Take a left at the next light," Bo says, deciding on the Dal.

"You must be shitting me," Bo says. She rattles the dinner plate sized metal lock on the door. Several interwoven snakes, wolves and dragons, cover the face of the lock.

"Looks like someone's on vacation," Tatum says, looking at the intricate locking mechanism. "Or lockdown…"

"Where is everyone?" Bo growls. She marches to the end of the alley and pounds on a few random bricks. A key glints in the dark as it falls from above. Bo curses again when the emergency skeleton key fails to fit in any of the lock's orifices.

"Seriously, are you really a newborn?" Tatum asks, watching as Bo struggles with the lock.

"I was born in 19-" Bo stops as Tatum raises a hand to cut her off.

"So you are," Tatum says, raising an eyebrow. She grabs Bo's hand. "Don't worry," Tatum says when an alarmed look flits across Bo's face. Bo watches as Tatum presses three matching dragons on the face of the lock. She slowly slides Bo's ring finger into a hidden chamber in the back of the lock.

"Ow! I thought you said not to worry!" Bo yelps when a small dagger pierces her finger. She jumps and quickly retracts her finger. Blood drips from her hand. Tatum takes Bo's hand and places a quick peck on the flat of her palm. The gash seals completely before Tatum's lips leave Bo's hand. Metallic whirring and clicking inside the lock pulls Bo's attention away from the sensation of warm lips on her palm. After a few second, the lock begins shifting in front of Bo's eyes. Metal clogs and nuts spin and flip. The snakes, wolves and dragons slide in unison until all the pieces have disappeared back into the patterns of the iron doorframe. Bo stares in awe.

"What? You've never seen a Byzantium Knot lock?" Tatum asks. A smile threatens to spill across her lips for the first time that night. "Baby," Tatum mutters. She opens the door to the Dal. "After you," Tatum says.

"I don't get it. Where is everyone?" Bo says to the empty room.

"You know, I heard this region's authority was under duress. I didn't know it was bad enough for the sanctuaries to close down," Tatum says. She walks around the bar, sweeping shattered glass with her foot.

"You know what the Dal is?" Bo asks.

"Byz Knot at the door kind of gave it away. Though I want to know why a blood officer of a sanctuary doesn't even know what a Byz Knot is," Tatum says, picking a barstool off the ground.

"Blood officer?" Bo repeats.

"The lock let you in didn't it? We're not exactly ass up in the alley covered in Roman fire," Tatum says.

"Ass up and on fire? That was a possibility and you didn't even warn me?" Bo says, standing with arms akimbo.

"Well I mean you knew about the Kryg-" Tatum stops when a puzzled look appears on Bo's face. "You had access to the key. It doesn't present itself to persons unauthorized by the sanctuary giver." She hoists herself up and over the bar in a fluid motion.

"Ah. Well. Thanks for getting us in," Bo says. "I really need to start reading those books Trick gave me…" Bo mutters below her breath. As Tatum starts rifling through the surviving beverage selection, Bo quickly slips into Trick's office. Bo barely tucks a dagger into her boot when Tatum's voice floats through the empty bar.

"Don't worry Succubus. You're not in danger. I'm really the one who should be arming up," Tatum's voice calls.

"Crap. So much for incognito," Bo whispers.

"What's your poison?" Tatum's voice calls again.

"Beer. And a shot...make that a double," Bo says.

"Shot of what?" Tatum asks.

"Anything flammable," Bo says. A wide mouthed urn the size of a coffee table catches Bo's eye. The container shimmers with a shiny black liquid.

"Looks like someone's paging you," Tatum says, entering the study. She hands Bo a beer and a ridiculously over poured double shot. "You do know what a pager is don't you?" Tatum asks, a smirk appearing her face.

"I know what a pager is!" Bo says. "I'm just used to the ones that come with vibration." Bo raises an eyebrow. She downs her double and slaps the tiny wooden cup on Trick's desk. She coughs at the intense liquid burning it's way down her throat. Bo pauses to wash the liquor down with a swig of beer. "What the hell what that?"

"Some top shelf loving," Tatum smirks, drinking from her own cup. Bo jumps as Tatum reaches out, knocking one of the ornate handles on the side of the urn like doorbell. Vibrations mar the calm surface of the shiny liquid. Bo watches in awe as the black liquid begins to glow. "Ow!" Bo yelps when Tatum yanks a hair from her head. She tosses the strand in and watches as it disappears in the liquid. She breathes a sigh of relief when Trick's eager face appears in the reflective liquid.

"Well, it's a relief to see you alive and kicking, Gramps," Bo says. Trick smiles widely back at her.

"Thank the Gods you're well Bo. Where have you been?" Trick asks.

"I. I don't actually know," Bo says. Her memories from before her fall into the dumpster are fading fast. As she struggles to recall them, her memories start blending together in an un-chronological mess. Flashes of faces and an unfamiliar room fill her mind. "I think…I think I met my father. Trick, why can't I remember anything? It's like my brain is kaleidoscoping everytime I try to think," Bo says. Trick's face fills with thought.

"Are you feeling ok?" Trick asks.

"Other than feeling Alzheimy? I'm fine," Bo says.

"Well, at least you're healthy. We'll figure things out step by step. How did you get in _and_ figure out how to use the port?" Trick asks. He strains to look over Bo's shoulder as if he can get a better view of the room.

"Well. I had some help," Bo says. She steps aside to reveal Tatum nursing a glass of spiced cider, browsing through Trick's library. Trick squints as he studies Tatum through the port.

"Who is that?" Trick asks.

"Well…Long story," Bo says with a laugh. She coughs and continues when Trick's face grows stern. "I had an accident and she found me on the side of a road. She's definitely Fae," Bo says. She leans in close to the liquid and whispers. "Trick, she healed me in like, a second. I've never tasted anything like it before-".

"Bo," Trick says.

"Seriously, I had a piece of glass this big," Bo says holding up her hands. "In me. It went like right through-".

"Bo!" Trick repeats, louder. Tatum appears in the port view besides Bo. Trick's eyes widen as his port reveals her aura. "You're in danger."

"What? She saved _me _remember?" Bo says, glancing at the beautiful girl next to her. "I'm pretty sure I'd be dead under the 402 about an hour ago."

"You can't be alone with her!" Trick says.

"I can handle myself," Tatum and Bo say in unison. Bo stares in confusion.

"It is an honor for you to grace my establishment with your presence," Trick says to Tatum. "Isabeau is my granddaughter. She is pure of heart, but she is very young," Trick says.

"So I've gathered. But she has managed to keep civil with me," Tatum says, a hint of a smile betraying her. "It was my mistake. She was too far gone for me to even suspect what she is."

"You healed her. And you're standing?" Trick asks.

"Lucky for me she's not familiar with my kind," Tatum says, glancing at Bo. "I managed to force a release before she sent us to the depths."

"Thank you. She means the world to me," Trick says.

"If you would allow it, I would request sanctuary until my trials here in your region are over. It should be a short affair, Gods willing," Tatum says, bowing at the urn.

"Please, you are welcomed to stay for as long as you want," Trick says. "Under one condition. You must help me look after Bo for the time you're in town. As you may know, our region is under turmoil."

"I will do what I can. Thank you," Tatum says. Trick nods.

"I would love to speak with you in depth if you're still there when I return." Trick smiles warmly. Tatum nods. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like a word with my granddaughter," Trick says. Tatum nods again before leaving the room. Bo waits under the door shuts.

"Trick, what's going on? I'm not like a sex starved convict here. I can control myself-" Bo starts.

"Except you can't! It's better if you avoid all physical contact with her," Trick says.

"Are you kidding me? I can control my power now," Bo says, insulted.

"Bo, listen to me very carefully. You can not be alone with her," Trick says. He sighs. "Tatum is a Bleeding Heart."

"A Bleeding what?" Bo stares at Trick, waiting for a better explanation.

"Have you been reading any of the books I have you?" Trick reprimands.

"Sort of…Now is not the time for us to talk about missing homework Trick!" Bo says. "What the hell is a Bleeding Heart?"

"Bleeding Hearts are some of the rarest Fae in the world. They have the highly coveted ability to give power and energy to others. Their sole purpose is to invigorate others," Trick says.

"So they're like Fae battery chargers," Bo says. Trick frowns.

"Not quite," Trick says.

"So what makes them so special? I can do the same, sometimes," Bo says.

"Their essence never wanes. They can power entire armies," Trick says. "Both the Dark and the Light have hunted them mercilessly. However, their power must be given freely. Like my blood, Bleeding Hearts cannot be forced to do others biddings." Trick's face grows solemn at this. "And because of this fail safe for their kind, it has become traditional for Bleeding Hearts and Succubae to be enslaved in pairs. Only a Succubus can turn a Bleeding Heart into a thrall. A key to the forbidden lock," Trick says.

"And that's why she pulled a shiv on me…" Bo says.

"Their Chi is literally like crack to Succubae and Incubi. Bo, you have to realize that once you start, you literally may not be able to stop. Months, years, decades, centuries even, might pass before you unlock."

"That's a whole lot of commitment…and stamina. Wanky," Bo says.

"Bo…"

"I know. I know. I'll stay away," Bo says. "Play nice and make friends. Got it," Bo smiles. A groan followed by a muffled thump emanates from behind a bookshelf. Bo falls silent, reaching for the dagger in her boot.

"What is it?" Trick asks. Bo motions to the bookshelf. "Tome of Time and Triage," Trick whispers. Bo approaches the shelf slowly before leaping out and yanking on the huge leather bound book. With a crunch, the floor under the shelf folds in. The entire bookshelf drops from view to reveal a hidden cove. A leather bound birch trunk shakes as something alive struggles inside. A torn piece of parchment is pinned to the lid. Bo quicky scans the intricate cursive. _A Gift. _Bo grabs a poker from the fireplace and makes short work of the lid. A thick black fog seeps from the trunk. Bo jumps back, barely avoiding the sulfuric cloud.

"Dyson!" Bo says. A battered Dyson lays curled in the large trunk. He coughs and gasps as air returns to his lungs.

"Bo, help Tamsin," Dyson gasps. He rolls over to reveal an unconscious Tamsin. He climbs out of the trunk, nursing the right side of his body. Bo quickly reaches into the trunk and pulls the sleeping Valkyrie out. She lays her down on Trick's desk. "Pillow," Dyson says, tossing Bo a cushion from the couch. Bo snatches the pillow out of the air before sliding it under Tamsin's head. Bo grimaces when she see's the extent of Dyson's wounds. His entire right half is scorched. Jagged bone pokes through the burnt skin around his crushed elbow.

"Bo?! What's happening?" Trick's voice gurgles from the urn.

"It's Dyson and Tamsin," Bo says. "I have to go."

"Let me know everything is ok," Trick says. "Stay safe." With that, the urn falls darks again.

"Dyson. Dyson! Wake up buddy," Bo says, kneeling by the couch.

"Bo…Tamsin, she…we fought them...The Wanderer-," Dyson mumbles. Bo grabs his head and attempts to flow her chi into him. He coughs and the focus returns to his eyes. "Bo, you have to help Tamsin. If she dies, we're all going back to the Wanderer," Dyson says. Bo nods. She gently lifts Tamsin's head. She presses her lips to Tamsin's and opens herself up. Energy starts flowing.

"Shit on fire…" Bo says, when the chi hits an invisible wall. Her eyes perk when she remembers what Trick told her about Tatum. "Don't won't Tamsin, you're going to be ok," Bo whispers. She covers the sleeping Valkyrie with a plush throw before sprinting to the door.

"Bo! Where are you going?" Dyson calls after her.

"Help!" Bo yells, barreling through the doors. She ducks, just missing a flying barstool. A Fae with pinschers for a face and a giant scorpion tail circles Tatum. Three other Fae stand back, waiting for an opening. Bo does a quick head count and finds another standing guard at the front door. Bo's frowns when two more Fae rush into the Dal.

"Get back!" Tatum shouts, ducking as an arm sized stinger stabs forward. "Lock the door!" Tatum screams, dodging the flashing stinger. Bo pauses for a second to watch the girl fight. The black knife in her hand moves almost too quickly for Bo to see. Suddenly the Scorpio is shrieking in pain. Bo's eyes follow the now detached stinger as it sails through the air. It lands, point down in a hulking Were Hyena's shoulder. The burly man stares at the stinger in disbelief before dropping to the floor with a thud. The remaining Fae howl and shriek before charging Tatum. Bo quickly ducks into the study only to reappear a second later with an axe in hand.

"Watch out!" Bo yells, barreling into the fight. She slashes at a Morag, catching it in the shoulder. With a second blow the goblin head detaches completely from sagging shoulders. Bo spins around to find a Fae with a Mantis face hissing at her. She thrusts the axe forward, punching the giant insect in the face. The green Fae staggers back as Bo raises the axe for a killing blow. The blade sinks deep into armored shell beneath his leather jacket.

She struggles to wrench the caught blade when four pairs of arms wrap around her from behind. She turns to see a Tarantula's jaws hissing inches from her face. Bo renews her struggles to no avail as the eight arms tighten. "That better be a fucking gun in your pants!" Bo shouts when she feels something hard nudging against her back.

"Duck!" Tatum yells. Bo quickly shuts her eyes, tucking her chin to her chest. Tatum's knife whips through the air and sinks into the Tarantula's face. The hissing stops for a moment. Suddenly Bo is falling backward, stuck in an eight armed death grip. Bo grunts as the wind is knocked out of her. She opens her eyes to see the injured Mantis standing above her, bloodied axe raised above his head.

"Bo!" Dyson howls.

Bo looks up to see the injured Were Wolf heave a Roman Gladius at the Mantis with his still functioning arm. Dyson collapses against the doorframe, exhausting the rest of his energy. The sword flies in a half arc before sinking into its target. The Mantis falls back, landing at Tatum's feet. Without a second wasted, Tatum rips the sword from the Mantis' chest. With a flick of her wrist, the sword cleaves the thrashing Mantis head in half. Dyson and Bo watches in awe as Tatum sets into motion. The girl's arm and sword move as one, stabbing and slicing fluidly. Within seconds the remaining Fae are incapacitated on the floor. A second Morag clutches at the stump where his knee once met his body. Another under Fae gurgles as blood spurts from his nearly severed neck.

"Get the front door!" Bo calls. Tatum marches to the front door and throws it wide open. The remaining Fae stares in surprise when Tatum shoves the length of the Gladius up into his jaw. She doesn't stop until the tip breaches the top of his head. She rips the sword out and wipes it on his shirt before dragging his body through the door. Tatum reaches up and taps on three carved brass wolves lining the doorframe. The Byzantium Knot lock clicks into place, locking the door from the inside.

"Are you stung?" Tatum asks. She steps over the various body parts on the floor to reach Bo. Bo shakes her head. Tatum quickly swings the sword, severing the eight arms with ease. Bo reaches up, waiting for Tatum to help her up.

"Bumps and bruises, but I'm ok," Bo says, quickly retracting her hand when she feels that familiar tingling against Tatum's skin. "Shit, Dyson," Bo says, remembering the fallen wolf. "Can you help him?" Bo says, rushing to his side. Tatum flanks Dyson, throwing his arm over her shoulder as they move him back towards the couch. He cries out as his right foot touches the floor. His right kneecap dangles by a scraps of skin and severed tendon.

"He's in real bad shape," Tatum says quietly when Dyson passes out from the pain. She quickly strolls out of the room, back into the bar.

"What are you doing?" Bo calls. She falls silent when Tatum returns with her blade and a large ice bucket. She wipes the blade clean on the carpet before handing it to Bo.

"I need a torch," Tatum says. Bo looks around the room. She retrieves an oil lamp from a shelf.

"Is this ok?" Bo asks, lighting the wick.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Tatum says. She splashes Bo's hand and knife with a bottle of cheap vodka. "I'm going to need your help."

"Ok. What do I have to do?" Bo asks.

"If I pass out, you make sure he finishes at least half the bucket. The more the better. But it's not going to go down easy," Tatum says. Bo flinches when Tatum smashes the vodka bottle against the wall. The bottleneck and half the bottle remain intact. Tatum hands the crude funnel to Bo. "At least half," Tatum repeats, holding Bo's gaze. Bo nods. Tatum positions the bucket on the floor in front of the couch. She strips off her shirt to reveal a black bra and very nicely toned and tanned body. "I haven't done this in years, but here we go," Tatum says. She sits at the end of the couch and pulls the bucket between her knees. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply for a moment, holding a hand over her chest. Suddenly, she leans over the bucket.

"Shit!" Bo swears when she realizes Tatum has just slammed the knife into her own chest. Bo kneels at Tatum's side and places a hand on her knee. She watches in awe when the skin around the wound starts healing immediately. Tatum reaches out and pulls Bo's dagger from her boot. She clenches her eyes shut and slides Bo's dagger, flush against the first blade. With great pain, Tatum pulls the two blades apart, opening the wound. Rich, warm blood begins spilling into the ice bucket. Tatum fights to stay seated, propping herself with her elbows against her knees. Her blood gushes into the bucket for a moment before slowing.

"Fuck…" Tatum grunts when the blood flow slows. She weakly twists and turns the blades, reopening the wound to her heart.

"Enough!" Bo screams when the blood fills half the bucket. "Tatum!" Bo screams again when Tatum fails to release the knives. Bo looks at her face and sees the girl's eyelids drooping. She quickly pulls a knife from Tatum's chest. Tatum's hand weakly grasps hers when she attempt to withdraw her dagger.

"Him first…While it's still warm," Tatum gasps, pushing the bucket into Bo's arms.

"Dyson!" Bo says. She pats his face roughly, failing to wake him. Bo pulls his jaw down and carefully slips the bottle into his mouth. She holds the makeshift funnel in place and begins to pour the blood into his mouth. To her relief, he starts swallowing in his sleep. Suddenly his eyes are open. A cough sends crimson liquid running down his chin. The burnt skin on his body starts peeling away to reveal a healing layer below. Bo holds him down and forces the bottle deeper into his throat. By the time half the bucket is gone, Dyson's kneecap and crushed elbow have healed completely. He regains enough of his strength to push Bo away.

"Enough!" Dyson coughs and gags on the blood. "What the hell is that?" Dyson asks. "It burns worse than bargain bin whiskey!"

"I don't know but it works!" Bo says, already at Tamsin's side with the bucket. She lifts Tamsin's head and presses the bucket to her lips. "Come on you stubborn bitch. Drink." Within seconds, Tamsin's throat starts moving beneath the skin. Her eyes jump behind her eyelids as the blood works it way into her system. Bo frowns when Tamsin stops drinking. Tamsin's brow furrows in disgust.

"Where the hell did you get Heart's blood?" Tamsin mumbles, eyes still close.

"Tamsin!" Bo quickly lifts the Valkyrie to a sitting position. She places a kiss on Tamsin's lips before she can realize what she's doing.

"Good morning Succulips." Tamsin opens her eyes tiredly and manages a smile at Bo. Her face falls. "Where's Dyson?"

"Right here," Dyson says, standing on his freshly healed leg. He hobbles forward and braces himself against the desk. "Glad to see you alive," he says.

"Well. I wouldn't say alive but I'm not dead yet," Tamsin smirks. Her eye catches the blood filled bucket. "Bo, how did you get this?" Tamsin asks whens she feels the heat still radiating from the bucket. Tamsin follows Bo's gaze to the couch where Tatum's form lies limply. Bo's dagger juts from her chest at an ugly angle. Tamsin squints at the slumped figure. She slides off the table and approaches Tatum slowly.

"Tamsin she stabbed herself before I could do anything," Bo says. She pauses when Dyson's hand rests on her shoulder.

"I know," Tamsin says softly. Bo and Dyson watch as Tamsin gathers the girl in her arms. Tatum's hair falls back, revealing her face. "It's in their nature," Tamsin replies to an unasked question.

"You know her?" Bo asks.

Tamsin closes her eyes as she pulls the dagger from Tatum's chest. The wound stops bleeding and seals, but Tatum does not open her eyes. Dyson studies Tamsin's face.

"Who is she?" Dyson asks. Tamsin shakes her head. Dyson kneels by Tamsin. "Is this Tatum?" Dyson asks.

"Tamsin? Who is Tatum?" Bo asks.

"Someone I should have killed more than a thousand years ago."

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 2

Violent sexy things will happen. Tamsin has a lot of explaining to do. Bo and Company hit the road in search of Kenzi, Lauren and Hale. Oh and Vex has been a bad bad boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo kicks forward, driving all her weight into the set of double doors. The wood around the door handles shatters under the force of her boot.

"Evony! We need to talk!" Bo strides into the Morrigan's office and slams the battle-axe into the floor. Cracks mar the once gleaming marble. Evony flinches in her seat, her back turned to the door. Bo pauses and stares curiously at the Morrigan. "Are you wearing stripper blue lace?" Tamsin walks quietly into the room behind Bo and reacts to the Morrigan's fluffy lingerie set with extreme displeasure. Bo scrunches her face as she realizes what's playing on Evony's sound system. "Is that the _Spice Girls_?" Bo says as the lyrics to _2 Become 1 _fill her ears.

"I've been looking forward to revisiting our unfinished business," Evony says. Tamsin raises an eyebrow at Bo.

"What?" Bo says, clearly thrown off guard. Bo scowls at Tamsin's reflection smirking at her in the wall mirror.

"I've been thinking about you…" Evony says, turning around in her chair. The uncomfortable sound of a vibrating device buzzes in her lap.

"Stop! Stop it!" Bo shouts, happy the desk is hiding her lap from sight.

"Mmm, Tamsin honey? Can't blame you for abandoning your post with this luscious little Succubait running around." Bo and Tamsin both stare in shock as the Morrigan runs a hand through her hair before caressing herself all the way down to her vibrating thighs.

Without waiting for another word, Tamsin grabs the axe and strolls to the Morrigan's desk. With an effortless swipe, Tamsin cleaves the desk in two.

"What the hell is your fetish?" Tamsin says, displeasure radiating from her face. One hand clenches a running electrical carving knife, the handle rattles obnoxiously on the chair. The running blades waver millimeters from her laced crotch.

"Enough! We need to talk!" Bo takes the axe back from Tamsin. Tamsin watches in shock as Bo lifts the axe and aims at the Morrigan's leg. "Below the knee or under?!"

"Stop! Everyone stop!" Vex's voice shouts from behind a curtain. Evony opens her eyes and exhales.

"Vex?! What are you doing here?" Bo lowers the axe. Vex pushes through a set sheer curtains.

"Well long story," Vex offers a sheepish grin. He skips to the Morrigan's side and plucks a tiny earpiece from her ear. "Your lines were spot on," Vex smiles, raising a walkie-talkie to his lip. "Over." Evony struggles to pull the buzzing carving knife away to no avail. "_Evony_," Vex says, holding out a hand. "I know you want to…" Vex forms a circle with his fist and starts pumping vigorously above his groin. Evony scowls as her hand follows suite, gesturing vulgarly, the sawing electric carver hovering closer and closer to the fabric of her lingerie. "These pretty birdies _are _quite wank worthy, but you're not allowed any satisfaction yet." Vex grins at the Morrigan.

"Not that this isn't the best surprise I've had in days. But, what the hell Vex?" Bo says leaning into Vex's open arms for a quick hug.

"Like I said. It's kind of a long story," Vex says. "Tea? Elderflower cordial?" Vex motions to a teacart. Bo and Tamsin both shake their heads. "Oh come on. Roofies not included," Vex says.

"We kind of have pressing business," Bo says.

"Pressing?" Vex says, marionetting the Morrigan's fist in a series of crude gesture again.

"Stop it," Bo says, swatting Vex in the arm.

"Fine," Vex says, raising a hand. He flicks his fingers, walking them down an invisible path in the hair. The Morrigan stands abruptly and staggers to a metal box. The Morrigan glares at Vex as he forces her to lock her wrist into a pair of steel shackles attached to the box, carver still buzzing in hand. He smiles at Bo. "So then, what was it that you needed?"

"Kenzi is missing," Bo says. "The last I heard, she was at the Dal." Bo pauses to glare at the Morrigan. "Which incidentally is where the Morrigan declared all humans associated with the Fae to be terrorists," Bo says. A crestfallen look appears on Vex's face.

"Kenzi?" Vex says. A disconcerting darkness appears on his face. "Where is she?" Vex asks, his voice dropping.

"I don't have her," Evony says.

"Shh," Vex says, holding up a finger. He raises her free hand, pressing the whirring blade close to her lips. "I want you to think about what you have to say before that face gash opens again," Vex says. Tamsin and Bo both exchange a glance.

"Vex," Bo says softly, laying a hand on Vex's arm.

"She can't talk if she doesn't have lips," Tamsin says unconvincingly. She smirks at the Morrigan, secretly hoping to see something interesting happen in the next few minutes.

"You're right. She might need those," Vex says, lowering the blades. "But she can still flap her jaws if she loses the other ones…"

Evony's eyes widen as her hand starts travelling south again. The moving blades brush against the metal shackles between her legs, letting loose a spray of sparks. The electric carver grinds to halt as the misshapen saw teeth wrench out of their tracks. Vex opens his hand, allowing Evony to drop the useless device. He motions, allowing her to free herself from the shackles. Without blinking, Vex picks up a golden letter opener and whips it at Evony. The ruby cabochons in the mother of pearl handle glint dully as it flips towards the Morrigan's face. Vex waves his hand again. Evony lets out a shriek and jerks backwards. Tamsin raises an eyebrow when she sees the blade lodged in the Morrigan's palm.

"Nice," Tamsin murmurs, admiring Vex's control of his power.

"Vex! Please!" Evony screams as he forces her to slowly pull the blunt blade from her palm. "Bruce! I told Bruce to get rid of her!" Evony screams when Vex forces her to press the bloody letter opener into her thigh. The letter opener pauses, holding a dimple in the flesh inches away from Evony's groin. Bo is off the couch in a flash.

"Where, is Bruce," Bo whispers as her eyes start bleeding into a brilliant blue. The Morrigan starts coughing as Bo's hands tighten around her neck. This time Tamsin's hand appears on her shoulder. Bo eases her grip.

"Phone," Evony croaks. Bo throws her to the ground by her throat. Vex quickly dials the mobile. He slams the phone to the Morrigan's ear, knocking her head to the side. "Bruce?" Bo and Vex listen closely. "What do you mean you couldn't do it…Well then where is she?" The Morrigan demands. Her face drops. "Well damn if you didn't just kill us both." Evony sighs in defeat as the line goes dead." "He didn't kill her," Evony says, disappointed.

"Tamsin!" Dyson calls from beyond the door. A snarl followed by a loud thump echoes in the hall. Dyson appears in the doorway, Tatum's limp body in his arms. A brave but stupid remaining henchman appears at his side. Dyson growls and roughly shoulders him into the wall. The Fae wheezes and slumps into the ground, clutching his shatter ribs.

"Is she ok?" Bo asks.

"I don't know. I thought I saw her eyes moving," Dyson says. He looks up and notices the Morrigan's disheveled state. Vex shrugs.

"And who might this nubile newcomer be?" Vex asks.

"See!" Dyson says when Tatum's eyes jump behind her eyelids. A small, pained gasp escapes her lips. Bo moves to the tea car, quickly filling a cup with cooled tea. Bo takes the cup and holds it gently to Tatum's lips. Eyes closes, Tatum manages a small sip. Her eyes flutter open after a long moment.

"So it worked," Tatum says, looking up into Dyson's face. She glances around the room, recognizing Bo. Her eyes widen when they land on Tamsin's face.

Ignoring the residual pain in her chest, Tatum slips out of Dyson's arms. She falls to her feet, eventually collapsing to her knees. The stunned Valkyrie reaches down with both hands to hold Tatum's face as arms wrap tightly around her knees. Tatum leans into the touch, closing her eyes tightly. Tamsin gently guides her to her feet and they fall into a tight embrace, faces pressed into necks. The women whisper to each other in a strange language. Dyson, Bo and Vex all jump when suddenly Tatum pulls back and slaps Tamsin hard in the face. The whispers quickly turn into frustrated yelling.

"What are they saying?" Bo whispers.

"Fuck if I know. That language is from before my time," Vex says. Dyson shrugs as well.

Tamsin grows silent, obviously losing the battle. She hangs her head as Tatum starts incorporating increasingly violent gestures into her speech. Another loud slap echoes through the room, punctuating the end of Tatum's tirade. Bo coughs, catching a still fuming Tatum's attention.

"So…I take it you two know each other?" Bo says gently.

"How astute of you…" Tamsin mutters, holding now sore jaw.

"I'm sorry," Tatum says, turning to Bo. "That was rude."

"Oh no. You go ride ahead and do you what you have to do," Bo says, raising her hands. Bo offers a weak smile to Tamsin.

"What?!" Vex screams. All heads turn to where he's crouched by the Morrigan.

"It's the truth!" Evony says. She lets out a desperate shriek and throws herself against her bonds.

"Tell them what you told me," Vex says.

"They took her to the Labyrinth," Evony says, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Who?!" Dyson roars, startling Bo.

"Ad Manum Lividus," Evony says quietly.

"Call them off," Dyson says.

"I can't. You know that," Evony says. "After I sent out the capture order for humans, the Fae Elders took it out of my hand. They saw a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Take out the humans and fulfill their sacrificial quota for the month. So they hired the Hand to do it."

"When is the Feast?" Tamsin scans the room for a dark Fae calendar. Her finger traces a poster filled with strange symbols, pausing on a Taurus sign. "Shit. It's in less than a week."

"So then we go to the Labyrinth," Bo says. She flinches when the Morrigan starts laughing.

"Oh Succubus, even you're not stupid enough to go there. Especially when they're preparing for the Feast," Evony says. Bo turns to her friends.

"Bo. We all love Kenzie," Dyson starts.

"No! You're not saying what I think you're saying!" Bo shouts, pointing a finger at Dyson. "Kenzie has _always _been on your side!" Tamsin and Tatum start arguing in a loud whisper again.

"I'll go with you," Tatum says before Tamsin can interfere.

"Thank you," Bo says.

"While today seems as good as other day to die a horrible gruesome death, I have to stay on Morrigan watch," Vex says, shaking the heavy chain attached to the Morrigan's shackles. "Sorry," Vex says, patting Bo on the shoulder. Bo nods.

"Well, you can't go to war without a Valkyrie." Tamsin sighs.

"If this is really what you want," Dyson says.

"It is," Bo snaps.

"I'm in too," Dyson says.

* * *

"When you said Labyrinth, I was thinking more wooden rolling marbles maze," Bo says when their car pulls up to the Labyrinth Landmark Hotel. Bo leans back, straining her neck as she takes in the sleek, modern skyscraper.

"Don't be fooled by appearances," Tamsin says.

"You've been inside?" Dyson asks, studying Tamsin's face.

"I've made one or two deliveries, but I've never entered uninvited," Tamsin says.

"Come on," Tatum says. "We need to get started as soon as we can if we want to make it before the Feast."

Inside the lobby, lavish marble and gold interiors sparkle under enchanted candles. Flames of every color flicker throughout the cavernous room. As soon as the door closes behind Dyson, the city street behind the tinted glass disappears.

"Hi, are you guests of the Feast?" A smiling Fae girl steps out from behind a stone counter.

"We're here for the feast, but we're not invited," Tatum says, stepping forward. The receptionist's smile fades and sadness grows on her face.

"Follow me," the receptionist says.

They make their way down a pillar-lined hall. The pillars grow larger in size as they proceed. An expanse of jungle stretches beyond either side of the lined pillars. Dyson sniffs the air as he scans the land. The scent of absolute nothingness reaches his nose. Bo looks up. The tops of the pillars disappear into darkness. Bo's head hurts from the way the space is defying physics. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Tamsin slows her pace and falls in line with Bo.

"Hey. You ok?" Tamsin nudges Bo with her arm. Bo shrugs as she takes in her surroundings.

"Are you?" Bo asks, looking pointedly at Tamsin. She holds her gaze for a moment.

"Well. I'm not dead yet," Tamsin says.

"True. But from what I've heard, that statement might be false by tonight," Bo says with a weak smile. Bo reaches out and takes Tamsin's hand. The Valkyrie's travel down her arm to her hand clutched in Bo's. Confusion crosses Tamsin's face for second.

"Bo?" Tamsin says softly.

"You don't have to do this with me," Bo says. She looks up and searches Tamsin's eyes. A harrowed look stirs in the icy blues.

"Bo…" Tamsin says.

"Really. Tamsin, I want you to think about this. I don't know what I'm getting into, obviously. But this has Dyson and the Morrigan scared shitless. I know this is something I shouldn't ask of you," Bo says.

"Bo please," Tamsin says, interrupting. "I thought I saw everything worth seeing in this world a long time ago. I was wrong." Bo swears she can see a thousand thoughts and memories running behind Tamsin's eyes. Tamsin blinks and pulls on a blank face. "If we succeed, I'll be the first Valkyrie to do it, you know," Tamsin says.

"Is that what matters most to you? Getting to be top Brownie in the Valkyrie Girl Scouts?" Bo teases.

"You know me. I'll all about those badges," Tamsin deadpans.

A cold breeze washes over them as they near the end of the hall. The receptionist stops at the base of a pillar wider than a school bus.

The receptionist walks to the towering mosaic covered wall at the very end of the hall. Dyson cranes his neck as he looks up at the carved and tiled wall, barely able to make out the distorted picture of a bull drinking from a lake.

The receptionist knocks softly. Heavy masonry shifts. Ancient locks and wheels turn, pulling the wall into the ceiling. "Are you sure you want to enter as the uninvited?" the receptionist asks.

"We're sure," Bo says, tearing her eyes from Tamsin's. Dyson coughs and moves past the two women into the shadows beyond the wall.

"We're sure," Tatum repeats, following Dyson into the darkness.

Beyond the wall, they find themselves in the courtyard of an old Roman villa. Bo marvels at the stars sparkling above them. She swears she can smell the ocean on the night breeze.

"What will you choose?" the receptionist asks. "Preparation, power, weapons, navigation or the removal of your fear?"

"What kind of weapons?" Dyson asks.

"Any one you wish," the receptionist says. She walks to an iron gate stamped with the _Armas_. A room larger than the eye can see stretches out behind the gate. Racks and racks of weapons ranging from antique Falcutta swords to the fully automatic AA12 shotgun fill the room.

"Any?" Dyson asks.

"Any," the receptionist repeats. "And as much as you can carry." Without waiting for another word, Tatum heads to the door marked Ludus and walks in.

"Wait!" Bo calls after Tatum's disappearing form.

"Tatum!" Tamsin yells as a thick steam swallows her from sight. "Shit! Bo!" Tamsin watches Bo runs in after her.

"Et tu?" The receptionist looks at Dyson and Tamsin. "If you wish to take different tokens, you will enter at different points."

Dyson groans, staring at the armory one last time. Tamsin grabs him by the collar and drags him into the steam.

"Ah!" Dyson screams as they enter the room. Beads of sweat immediately cover both their faces as the hot mist washes over them. "What the hell!" Dyson pats at his clothes as his jacket suddenly catches fire. Tamsin screams as her clothes light up. A figure appears in the steam. Strong hands push both Tamsin and Dyson roughly. The cops stumble across slick marble before tripping completely into a large communal wading pool. Smooth Tanzanite, white and blue sapphire cabochons cover the floor of the pool.

"What the hell was that?!" Tamsin stands and raises her fists defensively.

"That was helping you stop drop and roll," Bo says from behind Tamsin. The steam clears a bit and Dyson spots Tatum sitting in the shallow pool of water, not three feet from him.

"Sorry about your clothes," Tatum says. She reaches out and tugs Tamsin's charred shirt. The waterlogged material disintegrates almost instantly. Tamsin sits quickly, covering herself as the rest of her clothing melts away.

"God Dyson, please take a knee," Tamsin says, holding up a hand to obstruct her view of Dyson rapidly shredding jeans. He drops to the ground with a splash.

"What's going on?" Dyson growls.

"They're cleansing us. Stripping us of our worldly possessions. No charms, wards or other talisman's are allowed in here," Tamsin says, shaking off the remainder of her sleeves.

"Want to explain what the hell that was about back there?" Bo asks, staring at Tatum. Tatum points at a wall. All eyes follow Tatum's finger to a sideways hourglass hanging from a simple brass hook.

"We needed time," Tatum says. "As long as we're in preparation, time stops out in the real world."

"What? That's not possible," Bo says.

"You're right. It doesn't stop, but it slows enough that it might as well be. One year in here is about ten minutes out there," Tatum says.

"Imperial time," Dyson says, studying the hourglass. "Huh, I've never seen it before. Thought it was fake," Dyson says. "A second for a lifetime…"

"The Feast begins in 6 and a half days. I had to stall," Tatum says. "There's no way in hell any of us would make it an hour into the Labyrinth without time to prepare."

"She's right," Tamsin says. "Especially since you think we're about to get lost in a wooden maze filled with rolling marbles," Tamsin says, looking at Bo.

"So what the hell is the Labyrinth?" Bo asks.

"People forge the Labyrinth if they are in need of a favor. Like the Norn. Except with the Labyrinth, there is no catch. It grants your request if you survive. If you don't, your soul will be bound to the maze. Once every millennium, you will be resurrected so you may attempt to complete the maze. Every time you fail, another millennia is added to your time," Tamsin says. "Or so I've heard," she adds, flicking water around with tiny slaps.

"Or, if you claim more ten times the amount of years you have left in souls," Tatum adds quietly.

"Monsters on top of monsters on top of desperate souls. Shit," Dyson says.

"And what will happen to Kenzi if we don't make it in time for the Feast?" Bo asks.

"They will eat her. Probably alive. Perhaps slowly enough so that she's alive to see them remove her arms and legs before she passes out," Tamsin says.

"For formal banquets, they have specialized surgeon sushi chefs. They know just how to uh, slice and sear bit by bit, to maximize the freshness," Tatum says. "Or they could rape her to death. That's always a go to activity for these things," Tatum says.

"What the hell are we waiting for! We have to go now!" Bo says, standing up, fists clenched and akimbo. All three heads stare at her bare form in unison. Tamsin coughs and looks away.

"Time is frozen remember?" Tatum says, averting her eyes. "We need a plan."

"It'll be easy to get divided in there," Dyson agrees.

"Would you like to bathed?" a female voice asks. All four heads turn to see a Fae girl standing by the door. A thick, tarnished silver, sea otter collar wraps around her neck. A gauzy fabric hangs from the ring clutched in the otter's paws. The make shift dress absolutely fails as a functional piece of clothing. Everyone in the room attempts to advert their gaze from one another. "If you would like to attend to the Ludus first, we can dress you and bathe you later," the girl says.

"Later," Dyson and Tamsin say in unison.

"Oh yeah, later is totally fine," Bo says, trying to hide her bluing eyes from her friends.

"What happens when she gets too hungry?" Tatum asks, leaning away from Bo like she's suddenly grown three rows of shark teeth.

"We have accommodations for the Succubus," the slave says.

"Well shit if I wouldn't chose the labyrinth over death row," Tamsin says.

"And you think, all we humans get is a lousy last steak," Bo says.

"We need to talk first," Dyson says. "A robe?" Dyson glances over to a rack of robes just inches out of reach.

"Certainly," the slave says, moving for the robe.

"See you in the courtyard?" Dyson says, pulling his robe tight around himself.

The girls head in the opposite direction. Lapis slates shimmer under the sloshing water. Steam rises from the clear water. Beyond the bath doors, they find themselves in a natural underground grotto. Tamsin grabs a towel and situates herself on a large natural spring heated stone slab. The heat runs through her body, warming her thoroughly. The other follow suite, hanging up their bathrobes for towels. Bo studies the smoothness of the giant pebble beneath her and fights to keep her hunger under control.

"Shit," Bo whispers when she realizes she can see two very sharp reflections of Tamsin and Tatum's bodies in the wet stone. Suddenly the stone flares with heat beneath her. A jolt runs through her body. Her hair falls dry around her shoulders. Bo realizes the stone's pulse of heat has dried her entire body.

"She's such a baby!" Tatum laughs.

"You're laughing at her? You were almost two hundred when you used your first fire stone," Tamsin says, reaching for her robe.

"You mean I was only two hundred when I first saw a fat reptilian pleasuring itself on a fire stone?" Tatum says, following Bo out of the room. "I would rather open feed to leech for than see that again." Tatum pauses for a moment. She presses her palm over her healed stab wound.

"You don't always have to open feed," Tamsin says, pausing to gauge Tatum's reaction. She glances at Bo. "If you give her enough time, she can really bounce back from a pretty much anything, but the pain stays with her for a while even after she's healed."

"How else can you do your thing?" Bo asks. Tamsin and Tatum share a look and burst into laughter.

"God it's like having the birds and the bees talk with a child," Tatum says.

"What?" Bo frowns at the laughing girls. Her eyes glow blue for a moment when she remembers how she met Tatum. "Oh…"

* * *

The next two weeks pass very slowly for Bo. Every day they train with five new hand held weapons. Each night, every bone and muscle in her body aches as she drags herself to in a suite fit for a queen. It doesn't help when everyone decides she should test her hunger limits.

"_Don't feed,_ they say. _It'll be good to know _they say. Stupid Dyson gets to chase deer around in a field for dinner and I get to go on a sex diet? Well fuck them all, I say," Bo rants as she trudges up the grassy hill to the duplex sized banyan tree.

"We're shooting today, soldier," Tamsin says thrusting a bow into Bo's hands.

"Are you serious?" Bo asks. She eyes the assortment of crow bows and firearms lining the giant quilt on the ground.

"Look Bo. The labyrinth is kind of a like a video game. Sometimes you have to kill something and if their weapon is better than what we have," Tatum says, holding out two bare hands. "And that would be anything..."Um, is everything ok?" Tatum asks as Bo glares at her.

"Everything is just shits and giggles right now. Kenzie's in a buffet carving station. We're out here playing Robin Hood, and," Bo says.

"She's hungry. She gets cranky huh?" Tatum says.

"No I don't. And I'm not," Bo says straightening out of her slouch. She marches over to the quiver stand and takes aim. Tatum watches curiously. Bo's first shot flies three feet over the swaying bundle of hay under the giant Banyan tree. Her second shot nails it right in the middle. Ten minutes later, very single one of her arrows miss the bale by over five feet.

"Know you what? If you kill something carrying a bow, give it to one of us," Tatum says as she slips an arrow from the freestanding oak quiver pinned in the grass. And if you run into trouble, just." Tatum grips the arrow near it's middle. She shoots the arrow forward in a quick succession of jabs.

"Got it," Bo says.

"Bo, the one time we took you to the shooting range you shot out a light," Tamsin says. Dyson hides his silent laughter behind a closed fist.

"Ready to try again? If you make it we can end class early," Dyson says, patting Bo roughly on the back. She glares at him. She sprints to the base of the banyan tree. Her first few steps land perfectly, at the crutches of tree branches, in a braid of hardened roots. She propels herself into the higher branches, struggling to reach her first resting area. Two hours of climbing later, Bo nears the top. She gasps as she breaks through the canopy. Her strength is gone. Bo frantically searches the top of the tree. She's been searching for a hidden teacup for over a week now. A misplace step sends her careening over the edge. Bo slams into several protruding roots and branches. Finally, twenty feet above the ground, her battered arms managed to catch in a cluster of swinging roots.

"Bo!" Tamsin calls out. Dyson runs under her. Tatum quickly notches an arrow. The obsidian arrowhead slices through the roots with ease. Bo lands roughly in Dyson's arms, knocking them both to the ground. Tatum and Tamsin rush to her side. "Heal her!" Dyson yells.

"No, you heal her," Tatum says. "We need know what she can and can't do, even if I'm not around," Tatum says.

"Not Dyson…" Bo murmurs.

"I don't think he gets a pass," Tatum says.

"Wait," Tamsin gives Tatum a knowing look.

"Ok. Give us ten seconds," Tatum says. Tatum fights every natural instinct in her body as Bo's eyes open. Dyson watches, amazed as Bo's raw scrapes and cut seal instantaneously. A cluster of broken and dislocated bones in Bo's feet crunch loudly as she heals. Bo's back heals and suddenly the pain is displaced by her hunger. Bo grips Tatum's head tightly, drinking in her chi.

"Want to know what happens at twenty?" Tamsin whispers, staring at the tiny grains of sand running through the tiny hourglass. Dyson's eyes widen as Bo's legs wrap Tatum's leg. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…" Tamsin counts. "Ok kids." She kneels on the floor and holds Bo's shoulders to the ground, putting her full weight into it. Dyson wraps his arms around Tatum's chest. With a loud roar, Dyson yanks hard, pulling Tatum away from Bo. A swinging elbow catches Dyson right in the face. Blood runs freely from his nose.

"Sorry!" Tatum yells immediately, landing roughly on her feet.

"I will climb that tree and jump off again if you give us another ten seconds," Bo says, her eyes hazy.

"I think we're ready," Tamsin say. She glances at Tatum who nods, struggling to catch her breathe.

"I'll climb that tree and jump off again if _you_ give me ten seconds," Bo purrs up at Tamsin's face. Tamsin sighs and releases Bo.

"Just let her feed," Tamsin says. She motions for a slave. "She's ready for her meal."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry it took this long to update but I've been very busy with work! Thanks for sticking with this if you're reading the 3rd chapter. There is much more to come!

For all you Doccubus fans (if there are any reading this fic at all) there is a snippet of what's to come of our favorite human doctor near the end of this chapter.

* * *

Tamsin wakes on cold, wet cobblestone, surrounded by bits of moss. She blinks and struggles to identify her surroundings. Cold water drips from a break in the roof of a castle turret. The droplets continue a steady barrage on her cheek for a moment longer before the Valkyrie decides to sit up. Right as her head leaves the slippery stone, a large, rusted blacksmith's hammer smashes down, crumbling the floor. Tamsin's eyes snap open as she rolls to her feet. A glint of sunlight catches the corner of her eye. Her eyes dart around the dark tower. She struggles to place her attacker. Suddenly, she realizes she's looking right into a large figure's black fabric covered chest. Without looking up at her attacker's face, she immediately ducks and throws herself into a bruising roll, barely missing the second swing of the hammer. Tamsin grunts as she rolls to her feet, the force of her back meeting the hard ground still throbbing along her spine. She doesn't look back as she sprints along a decrepit parapet.

The sun is setting on her right. The bright orange dot disappearing at the edge of the watery horizon flashes as she breezes past the armor archer slits in the wall. Content with the distance she's hearing in the thudding footsteps behind her, she spares a moment to glance over her shoulder. A tall, meaty figure cloaked in a soot covered sack charges steadily after her. Two large ham sized fists grip a blacksmith's hammer and a slaughterhouse meat hook respectively. Black blood and other bits of congealed filth smear the ground, marking the creature's footprints grotesquesly. Two red slits in the place of eyes glare at Tamsin from behind a worn wrap.

Tamsin searches the abandoned castle walls desperately, looking for a weapon or an exit. She gives the open sky and fresh air a harrowed look, breathing deeply as she prays this won't be the last time she sees the sun. With a frustrated scream, she bolts into the tower at the end of the wall, slipping immediately on slick steps. The Valkyrie tumbles, head over heels, completely three whole flips before skidding roughly on her back. Sharp, jagged steps scrape through her jacket, marring her back. She pushes past the pain and stumbles to her feet in a hurry. Finding purchase in the dark, she starts jogging down the spiral staircase, timing her steps carefully. Warm liquid drips from her hair, soaking her collar. Tamsin winces, feeling the cut in her scalp throb as it continues to leak blood down her neck.

"Shit," Tamsin mutters when she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs. Her feet slip in two inches of thick sludge. She gags and involuntarily dry heaves at the stench surrounding her. She is literally standing in a mixture of sewage, blood and discarded viscera. The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs behind her rouses her from her disgust. Tamsin quickly works her way through the mess, avoiding extra large chunks of rotting flesh in her journey to a flickering torch at the end of the cavernous room.

"Tamsin!" Dyson's voice calls out in the dark. Tamsin squints, working hard to figure out where the voice came from. She shifts, wondering if she imagined his voice. "Tamsin!" Dyson's voice calls again. Tamsin quickly rips the torch from wall.

"Dyson?!" Tamsin calls out. She runs down a hall, nearing the sound of the rattling chains. She stops at a rotted wooden door hanging on rusted hinges. With a firm kick, the door implodes. Chunks of softened wood crumble under her foot. Maggots and other larvae buried in the wood shower the floor with white wriggling spots. Tamsin spits, feeling something moving in her mouth. She spits again, shuddering from the sensation of having grub in her mouth. The Valkyrie quickly runs her torch along the ground, shriveling and burning the mess of wood and worms.

Inside the room, Dyson lies, pinned to the ground by a giant carcass dressed in a black sack, nearly identical to Tamsin's attacker.

"Tamsin," Dyson groans. "I thought I smelled Valkyrie amidst a sea of shit," Dyson says, struggling to sit up. His legs and hips remain pinned under the body.

"Gross," Tamsin says. She hands him the torch. "On three," Tamsin says, sitting on the ground next to Dyson. She braces her feet on the side of the body and pushes. Dyson quickly wriggles free.

"Fuck!" Dyson growls, stretching to regain feeling in his legs. Tamsin holds out a hand. He takes it without a word and allows the Valkyrie to pull him to his feet. Dyson stares at the body on the floor. "I haven't seen a Bastard of Hephaestus in over five hundred years." Dyson gingerly lifts his shirt and winces when he see's his bruised ribs.

"There's another one. He was after me on the wall," Tamsin says, listening to the noises coming from down the hall. No foot steps. She looks down and studies the body sprawled on the ground. A pair of iron pokers juts from the creature's chest and belly.

"Someone laid into him before I woke up," Dyson says, kicking the corpse. Tamsin scowls with disgust. One of the Bastard's arms hangs from its body by a strip of bloodied tendon. "I got lucky. The Bastard slipped in this shit and stuck himself," Dyson says, not afraid to admit he wouldn't have been able to take him out on his own. "Where are Bo and Tatum?" Dyson says quietly. He peeks into the empty hall, pausing to sniff the air for any familiar scent.

"I don't know," Tamsin says. Tamsin kneels and rips a strip of fabric from the Bastards's "shirt". Wrapping the strip around an end of the poker, Tamsin grips hard and pulls. Putrid fluid spills from the Bastard's belly as it releases the poker. She hands the crude spear to Dyson and sets to work on freeing the other spike. She flinches when something touches the back of her head.

"Tamsin..." Dyson says, reaching out to touch Tamsin's hair again. The back of her head is soaked with blood; her blonde locks appear black in the torchlight.

"I'm fine," Tamsin says, swatting his hand away. In a way, she's not lying. Since they entered the lobby of The Labyrinth Landmark Hotel, her power has been humming beneath her skin. She can feel that her death cycle has paused, she doesn't know how, but she can feel herself growing stronger. Tamsin gingerly feels her scalp with her hand. Beneath the blood-matted hair, she can feel her cut closing already.

"Now's not the time to-" Dyson begins, studying her face.

"I said I'm fine!" Tamsin snaps, wrenching the other poker free with ease. Dyson nods, noticing her display of strength. She blinks and looks at her hands. She can feel her entire body brimming with power and energy she hasn't felt in a few hundred years.

"We need to find Bo and Tatum," Dyson says quietly.

* * *

Bo grins as she jogs after a slew of maidens with flowing hair and sheer silk dresses. The girls throw playful glances over their shoulders and taunt Bo, rushing into the safety of the villa on a hill in the distance. Shrieks of laughter pierce the dusk air as Bo blows through the villa's entrance. Several linen bearing slaves stop and flatten themselves against marble walls as the girls and chasing Succubus tear through the halls. Bo pulls her shirt over her head mid run. She tosses it to the wind as she closes the distance between her and her prey.

Finally, she has them cornered in the bathing house. A wicked grin quickly grows on Bo's face when she sees the girls. They stand with pitchers of warmed scented oils in in hand. A few of the younger looking girls peer at Bo from inside the large bathing pool, chins and crossed arms resting on the edge of the mother of pearl and gold inlayed tiles.

"Would you like to soak first or can we oil you?" a maiden asks, shrugging out of her dress. Bright blue fills Bo's eyes they watch the light fabric slip off a smooth, cream colored shoulder silently. The silk pools around the girl's feet, exposing perfectly perky breasts topped with caramel nipples. The girl barely has time to drop the polished brass pitcher when Bo launches herself at her. Bo's lips crash into the girl's as her force slams the girl into the cold wall.

The girl gasps when Bo releases her lips. A long drag of chi flows into Bo's mouth. The oil vase clatters on the floor, spilling the warmed, scented oil, dousing Bo's feet. Bo reaches down and lifts the girl by the back of her thighs. The girl wraps her legs tightly around Bo's hips, holding on to her neck and shoulders for support as Bo walks them over to the bath. The oil underfoot decides to take Bo's balance, sending them both into ground with a wet slap. The girl giggles and rolls over in an attempt to crawl away. Blue flares from Bo's eyes as the sight of the oiled body writhing half-heartedly away from her. The girl laughs when Bo reaches out and wraps a hand around her ankle, dragging her back. The girl grows quiet as Bo presses herself against her exposed back.

"Tell me when to stop," Bo growls in the girl's ear. The girl shivers as Bo's hand slips around her neck, the other slipping between the oil slicked marble and her thighs. Bo grips the girl's throat and leans down to kiss her again. The girl moans deeply and a thick cloud of chi escapes her lips as Bo's other hand disappears under her body.

* * *

"Bo!" Tamsin yells. They're on the last segment of unexplored castle. It's been over half an hour since they heard the remaining Bastard's footsteps echoing after them. A lone wooden door remains, marking the entrance to a small tower at the edge of the keep. Dyson throws his shoulder into the wooden door. He growls and slams into the door again. Dyson pauses when Tamsin holds up a hand. Tamsin grips the iron poker and forces it between the doorjamb. Dyson kicks at the door, creating enough space for Tamsin to wedge the poker deeper. He slams his own poker in along side Tamsin's. They both throw their weight into the makeshift pry bars. With a final kick, the door's lock gives way. Tamsin sprints up the narrow staircase, Dyson tight on her heels. At the top of the stairs, Dyson and Tamsin raise their weapons only to find themselves staring at an empty room.

A carved marble basin sits on a pedestal in the middle of the small room. Laughter and giggles emanate from the basin. Dyson and Tamsin rush to the viewing pan. Inside the sloshing liquid, Bo continues her assault on the girls' chastities. Tamsin quickly snatches a heavy lid leaning against the wall and covers the shimmering tub of liquid.

"As much as we'd all like to stay here and watch her Succubang those fair maidens into the Pomeii's ashes, this is not the time," Tamsin says, scowling at the look of disappointment on Dyson's face.

"Well where is she?" Dyson says, looking around the empty room. Tamsin holds up a hand and motions towards the giant tapestry covering the far wall. The fabric sways ever so slightly in the breezeless room. Dyson and Tamsin grip their pokers and approach the hanging. Tamsin reaches out pushes the fabric aside to reveal a hidden doorway.

Inside, a small tunnel leads into a secret storeroom. Tamsin squints in the darkness as she struggles to make out the contents of the room. Dyson raises the flickering torch, illuminating the room. Bo's body lies on a plain wooden table. A bald, grotesque Pain Eater sits behind her head, fingers extended into her ears. Bo smiles in her sleep.

"Release her now," Tamsin says lowly. The Pain Eater opens his eyes in shock as the tip of Tamsin's poker presses into his neck. The Pain Eater frowns and delays for a second retracting his fingers. Coughs wrack Bo's body as she chokes in air.

"Bo?" Dyson says, never taking his eyes off the Pain Eater.

"Bo, can you hear me?" Tamsin says, nudging Bo with an elbow, hands still gripped tightly around the poker.

"…climbed the tree…got my prize…" Bo mumbles incoherently. The Succubus blinks and opens her eyes, still lost in her haze. Slowly, her senses return to her. The stench of Tamsin and Dyson's soiled clothing fills her nose first. Bo turns to her side and grips the edge of the table as dry heaves wrack her body.

"She's ok," Dyson says, kneeling by Bo.

"Good," Tamsin says. Without a second thought, Tamsin pushes the iron spike into the Pain Eater's throat. Pale hands grasp futilely at the metal bar as the Valkryie leans into the thrust. Within the minute, the Pain Eater is dead and slumped on the floor. Tamsin places a foot on the side of the dead Fae's cheek, holding the body down as she retracts her weapon.

"We have to go," Dyson says. He hands his torch and poker to Tamsin before gathering a delirious Bo in his arms. Tamsin nods and holds the torch out, lighting the Pain Eater's sparse robes.

"Bo? Wake up," Tamsin says walking besides Dyson. Bo's eyes flutter open for a moment before rolling back in her head. "Shit, she needs to feed," Tamsin says. Dyson nods, looking down at the Succubus in his arms. He pauses and sniffs the air. Tamsin turns to the corridor behind them and listens. Dyson shifts Bo, lifting her up and over his shoulder, freeing an arm. He takes the iron poker from Tamsin as the sound of heavy footsteps echoes in the dark hall.

"There," Dyson whispers, spotting a staircase at the end of the hall. He heads towards the tight spiral staircase as Tamsin hangs behind to watch the darkened end of the hall.

"Go!" Tamsin shouts as the Bastard of Hephaestus lumbers into view. She pushes Dyson, urging him faster up the stairs. The giant under fae's hulking form barely scrapes by between the walls.

"Shit!" Tamsin strikes a wall in frustration when she realizes she's back to where she woke up. Dyson quickly runs into the night air, breathing deeply. He lays Bo on the ground, propping her up against the side of the armored wall. He turns to face the turret. Tamsin tosses Dyson the torch. He quickly wedges the torch into an archers' slit, keeping Bo in the light.

"Dyson!" Tamsin yells when the Bastard reaches the top of the stairs.

The Valkyrie leaps forward, driving the iron spike deep into the Bastard's belly. Tamsin screams as she rips and twists the thick bar, struggling to push it up and under the Bastard's ribcage into his heart. A low, ghoulish chuckles escapes from beneath the Bastards's head wrapping. The Bastard places a hand on the iron poker and pulls Tamsin close. Tamsin swears she can feel her eyes burn from the stench rolling off the Bastard. She releases her grip and jerks backwards as the Bastard swings at her with his great hammer. The brunt of the swing misses her, but she miscalculates the angle. The rusted handle catches Tamsin's forehead with a muted thud. The brute force sends her crashing to her back. A small pool of blood grows on the ground around Tamsin's head.

"Tamsin!" Dyson screams, lunging at the Bastard. With hands gripped at the ends of the poker, Dyson slams the flat of the bar into the giant's face, knocking his head back. Dyson presses forward, smashing the poker into where the Bastard's nose should be. Satisfied with the fleshy wet smack from the blow, Dyson narrows his grip and jabs the sharpened poker into the Bastard's chest. He snarls, baring his shifting fangs in the Bastard's face as he pulls the poker out. Dyson slams the bar into the beast's chest repeatedly until the iron bar sticks in a thick chunk of bone. "Tamsin! Get up!" Dyson yells, glancing down to check on his partner. His voice rouses the Valkyrie. Tamsin holds a hand to her bleeding forehead as she staggers to her feet.

Seizing the opportunity, the Bastard swings at Dyson as his eyes linger on his partner. The hammer catches Dyson full on in the chest. Before Dyson can process the pain of a freshly shattered rib, he's lying on his back, ten feet away.

"Dyson?" Bo croaks. She fights to gain control of her limbs as the horrific scene plays out in front of her. Dyson lies a few feet from her. Blood leaks from his mouth at an alarming rate as he wheezes. Her eyes hazily work their way down the parapet to where the Bastard looms over Tamsin. "Tamsin!" Bo screams as the Bastard reaches down and grips Tamsin's head in his giant hand. His thumb hooks under her chin, closing her airway as he lifts her off the ground. Tamsin's feet kick futilely in the air.

"_What a pity…" _the Bastard's low, demonic voice grumbles. "_A Valkyrie and a werewolf working together and yet you fail to seek passage into the Labyrinth?" _

Bo's stomach drops as she watches the Valkyrie fall limp in the Bastard's hand Dyson forcefully spits a mouthful of blood, splattering the limestone with red. He pushes himself to his feet and moves towards Tamsin. He pauses as an eerie laugh spills from Tamsin's lips. Dyson pauses as an instinctual gut reaction of fear rips through his body. He can feel Tamsin's power building. The familiar sensation of despair and doubt bubbles up in his throat and he cannot take another step.

The Bastard stops in his steps as she reaches up and grips his wrist with her hands. Her eyes open. Shadows consume her face as she stares into the Bastard's face. The Bastard freezes in his but does not release his grip on Tamsin's skull. He struggles to move his hand, to turn her gaze, but an invisible force takes a hold of his body. Tamsin calmly lifts her legs and rests her feet on the iron pokers jutting out from the Bastard's chest. She lifts her legs and kicks down, wrenching the pokers in the Bastard's gut. The Bastard howls and releases Tamsin when he feels the iron inching closer to his heart. The Valkyrie falls to her feet. She meets the Bastard's gaze for a moment before stepping back. Her first push kick to the end of the poker sends the iron bar deep into the Bastard's chest, piercing the surface of his heart. Wrist sized fingers uncurl around the blacksmith's hammer. The great hammer drops to the ground at Tamsin's feet. The Valkyrie picks the hammer up, pausing to whisper something to the tool. Bo strains to hear what Tamsin's saying.

"You're no Mjølner but you'll do." Tamsin smirks. She steps back and swings hard. The hammer meets the poker with a clink, driving the iron through the Bastard's heart.

Dyson finds his strength again and moves to Tamsin's side as the Bastard staggers, keeping his eyes away from her face. The Bastard knees thud into the walkway, shattering stone. Dyson kicks the Bastard in the back, pushing his falling body against the edge of the armored wall. The monstrous under fae's neck catches in one of the many armor archers' slits. Dyson takes the hammer from Tamsin.

"Hello?" Bo says, wondering why her friends are still gathered around the felled body. "Shit!" Bo's eyes widen when Dyson slams the hammer down on the back of the Bastard's cloaked head. He lifts the hammer high above his head and swings again and again, against the mashed skull until the bastard's neck is wedged deep into archer's slit. With a final blow, the remains of the Bastard's head splits from the body, dropping into the black abyss on the other side of the castle walls.

"The Gods were with us," Tamsin says. Dyson laughs and throws his arms around his partner as they stagger towards Bo. Tamsin laughs and slaps him in the back roughly. An arm's length away from Bo, the Valkyrie and the Wolf slump to the ground in exhaustion. They lie there, savoring the cool night air.

"Guys?" Bo says. Tamsin and Dyson open their eyes and peek at her from where they're splayed on the ground.

"Can we have a second?" Dyson pants. "We just killed a fucking Bastard of Hephaestus," he says. Tamsin rolls over and crawls to the wall next to Bo. She grabs the torch from its resting place on the wall and flings it at the corpse. Bo coughs and covers her mouth and nose as the heap of flesh lights on fire.

"You're welcome," Tamsin says tiredly. Bo smiles at the Valkyrie.

"Wh-," Bo can barely get a sound out when the castle starts shifting beneath them. The flooring of the parapet starts grinding loudly. Large segments of the wall crumble away. Tamsin, Bo and Dyson start sliding as the ground tilts. The entire side of the castle sinks into the ground, forming a long ramp. The trio rolls for what seems like an eternity as the stone ramp seems to materialize beneath as they fall. Finally their tumbling bodies hit grass. Waist high wheat surrounds them as they choke for air.

"What the hell was that?" Dyson groans. "Shit," Dyson mumbles when he opens his eye. Bo and Tamsin follow his gaze. Above them, the castle looks like its made of clay and a toddler has smashed a side of it with his fist. The stone and mortar has melded into a slope down the side of the cliff, effectively serving as their exit slide. Before their eyes, the stone heals itself, clanking back into shape, reforming the wall.

In the distance, at the edge of the wheat field, a low rumbling begins. Clods of dirt and sand spray into the air as an enormous set of iron gates burst up from the ground.

"Look!" Tamsin says. She gets up and starts jogging through the field. An "It's the gateway to the labyrinth," Tamsin calls out over her shoulder. Beyond the gate, a long dock shoot out into a vast, black sea.

"Tamsin!" Dyson yells as the Valkyrie breaks into a sprint. "Wait!" Dyson screams. Bo watches as Dyson takes off after Tamsin.

"What hell guys?" Bo says to no one as she walks after them. Her blood runs cold when she realizes what set Dyson off. A figure is quite literally pinned to the iron gates. "Tamsin!" Bo screams, forcing herself into a run.

"We did it!" Tamsin says, grinning at Dyson when he catches up. "We made it to the ferry!" She pauses when she sees Dyson's face. "What?"

"Tamsin…" Dyson says, trying to keep her eyes averted from the gate. Tamsin turns around and looks up. Thirty feet in the air, a female body sways in the wind. A particularly strong gust pushes long brown hair from the body's face.

"No," Tamsin says. "Dyson, help me," Tamsin says, reaching up to climb the gate.

"Bo, stay here and keep your eyes open," Dyson says, following Tamsin.

"Help me lift her," Tamsin says when they reach Tatum's body. The Bastard's slaughterhouse hook protrudes gruesomely from the front of her shirt. As they struggle to lift her body, the rusted chains binding the hook to the gate snap. "No!" Tamsin shrieks. They watch helplessly as Tatum's body drops. The hook handle and scraps of chain catch roughly on the fence, jerking Tatum to a stop several yards below. The hook rips deeper into Tatum's chest.

"Tatum!" Bo screams in horror as blood drips from her lips. Dyson lets go of the gate and drops. He manages to catch himself on the iron spokes a few feet from Tatum. Ignoring his bleeding palms, Dyson works to free her. He shifts desperately, letting out his claws as he swipes at the chains.

"Help!" Dyson yells when he manages to break Tatum free. He cradles the girl in his arms and pushes off the gate. He lands messily, spilling both their bodies on the ground with a thud. Tamsin quickly climbs down and drops to their sides. Tamsin kneels by Tatum's body and grips the hook. With a rough yank, the hook rips free from her back.

"Tatum?" Tamsin says, patting her face. "Come on girl. This is nothing for you…" Tamsin says, cradling her head in her lap. A sickly pallor fills her normally tan face. Tamsin looks up at Bo then Dyson. "Can you do CPR or something?" Tamsin says, voice wavering. She turns back to Tatum. "Remember when we took Babylon? Getting hit by three chariots and an axe to the neck didn't stop you then, a stupid fucking hook isn't going to stop you now…"

Bo drops to her knees and eases Tatum away from Tamsin. She takes a deep breath and prays that Tatum won't react to her chi the way Tamsin does. She presses her lips to Tatum's ignoring the coppery tang of blood. Her chi starts flowing into Tatum, slowly at first. "Come on," Bo says, pausing to another deep breath. She leans down and kisses Tatum hard. Bo gasps, unable to move, her lips cemented to Tatum by an invisible force.

"Stop!" Dyson grabs Bo and lifts her off Tatum. He drags her kicking and screaming to a patch of flattened wheat stalks. "You ok?" Dyson asks, looking into Bo's unfocused eyes. She slips from his arms to the ground, drained. "She needs to feed!" Dyson says. Tamsin lays Tatum on the ground and rushes to Bo's side.

"Bo? You have to feed," Tamsin says, looking down at Bo. "Bo can you hear-," Tamsin begins when Bo sits up. The Succubus's lips crash into Tamsin's. The kiss is painful and searing. Tamsin groans in pain as Bo rips the chi from her. Suddenly Bo's power kicks in. Desire pulses through Tamsin's body. The Valkyrie involuntarily moans and straddles Bo's waist. Tamsin's heart thuds rapidly as the kiss deepens. While the pain subsides, Tamsin can feel herself rapidly weakening.

"Guys?" Dyson says. He swears he can see Tatum breathing. He ignores the kissing women and moves to examines the girl on the floor. Dyson kneels and rests his ear on her chest, above the messy rip in her shirt. When he's about ready to give up hope, a light thud greets Dyson's ear. Tatum's lips part ever so slightly. A labored breath escapes from the otherwise still body. Dyson sits up and checks Tatum's eyes, lifting her eyelids.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tatum whispers coarsely. She reaches up and weakly swats Dyson's hand.

"So you guys really are impossible to kill," Dyson says, a grin spreading on his face. His face falters when Tatum slams her eyes shut in pain. He watches helplessly as the girl holds the tear in her chest, working to bear the pain that comes with each breath.

"Impossible? Nothing is impossible," Tatum says, opening her eyes again. When she unclasps her hands, the skin on her chest is smooth and unbroken.

"That is amazing," Dyson says, marveling at the speed of her healing

"Amazing indeed," Tatum whispers. She rolls over and clutches her chest. Although her physical wounds have healed, the pain from the attack wells deep within her chest. Tatum musters all her strength and pushes herself to her knees. She wavers and drops to the ground again. Tatum looks up at the blood streaks coating the gate. It feels as if she is still swaying on the hook. Tatum kneels in the wheat, breathing deeply as the sensation of being torn open resonates over and over again in her chest. She can still feel herself pressing her own blade into her heart at the Dal. Tatum gathers fistfuls of dried grass in her hands, squeezing hard and powdering the plant. She opens her hands, allowing the dust to swirl away in the wind.

"Watch out," Dyson says when the massive gates start creaking open. Bright red and blue flames roar to life, filling basketball rim sized torches along the edges of the dock beyond the gate. A single Viking longboat bobs in the tide. A figure stands, waiting in the ship. "Bo! Tamsin!" Dyson shouts into the wind as he takes off running into the field.

Bo leans back and inhales deeply, taking a long pull off Tamsin's chi. With knees planted on either side of Tamsin's waist, Bo grinds down, pinning her to the ground. Bo deliberately slips a knee between Tamsin's, moving between her thighs. Tamsin moans at the friction and reaches up to pull Bo close. The Valkyrie's eyes flutter as Bo sets her attentions to the pulse point in Tamsin's neck. Bo's skillful mouth makes short work of her smooth, pale skin, marking her neck with a deep hickey. By the time Dyson breaks into the clearing, Bo has her hand shoved down the front of Tamsin's unbuttoned jeans.

"That's enough!" Dyson shouts, forcefully lifting Bo away from a beautiful female for the second time that night. Bo spins around with astonishing speed. Her right fist moves in a blur, connecting with Dyson's jaw. A loud crack echoes through the night air. Dyson falls to the ground in a daze. The sound of Dyson's jawbone shattering rouses Bo from her stupor.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Bo says. She quickly grabs Dyson by the collar and forces her chi into him. Bo breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the sunken bone mend before her eyes. "I'm sorry!" Bo says when Dyson pushes her away. Guilt bubbles up nauseatingly in Bo's throat as she studies Dyson's face. Dyson nods and waves her apology off. He understands, but Bo feels like she doesn't deserve it. Dyson gets to his feet and walks not so steadily back towards the gate. He pauses, not looking back.

"Get Tamsin. The boat's here."

Tatum and Dyson stand waiting at the gate when Bo and Tamsin emerge from the wheat field. Tamsin's eyes perk at the sight of Tatum. Her eyes fall to the tear in Tatum's shirt. They walk silently down the pier to the waiting boat keeper. The boat keeper, a tall blonde woman, stands, holding a tall pike.

"Your will is true. You are granted access to the labyrinth," the boat keeper says. She watches as Bo, Tamsin, Dyson and Tatum enter the boat. The boat keeper lifts the pike, dipping the butt into the water.

"What?" Bo says when the boat keeper pauses before pushing off. The boat keeper studies each of their faces quietly.

"Each one of you is entering this journey for love. You will find what your heart desires most," the boat keeper says. "But some of you may not leave the Labyrinth alive. Do you accept this?"

"We're not hearing anything we haven't heard before," Dyson says, making himself comfortable at the front of the boat.

"If we will find what we are truly seeking, I will enter, even if I die in there," Tatum says. Bo nods, agreeing.

"Very well," the boat keeper says. She taps her pike against something solid in the water. A great scale covered behemoth rises, breaching the water in front of the boat with a giant splash. A chain with links the size of monster truck wheels trails behind the creature. The chain pulls taut, jerking the boat forward.

"Sorry-," Bo says, reaching out to steady herself on the boat keeper. Her hand brushes against the exposed skin of the boat keeper's hand. A spark arcs between them, jolting Bo. A rush of images flood Bo's mind.

* * *

"_Bo!" Lauren's voice cries out, echoing in a great hall. "Bo please!" The doctor grips the polished bars on a giant cage. "Bo I can help! It doesn't have to be this way!" Lauren pleads. Her grip tightens on her golden prison. _ _A sprawling hall appears around Lauren's cage. A royal court with blurred faces sits, watching as the human doctor screams. "My Lord! Please!" Lauren's desperation grows as a struggle breaks out beyond Bo's view. The vision muddles. _

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Bo gasps, the vision still playing behind her eyelids. The tortured look on Lauren's face grips Bo's heart in an icy fist. "Where the hell is Lauren?" Bo growls, advancing on the boat keeper. Tamsin quickly steps in and places herself between Bo and the boat keeper. "Tamsin, they have Lauren," Bo says.

"You don't know that. It could be another trick," Dyson says.

"No! It's not a trick," Bo says. "I felt it. It's real. Tell them!" Bo screams at the boat keeper.

"She has seen a future," the boat keeper says, pulling her cloak around her, covering any exposed skin.

"_A_ future?" Tamsin asks. "So there could be another?"

"You know as well as I do that not everything is written in stone, Valkyrie."


	4. Chapter 4

If you're still reading this fic, thank you! From this chapter on, there might be a few flashbacks from Tamsin and Tatum's past.

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. It's always nice to hear from you guys :).

* * *

Waves crash steadily against the longboat's weathered hull. Bo sits alone near the rear of the vessel. Her eyes remain open, but she barely sees anything. Her mind races, struggling to process her vision of Lauren. A deep unsettling guilt hits her in a nauseating wave. First Kenzie, then Dyson, now Lauren. She bites her lip hard, holding back when she feels the skin breaking. The people around her are all self sacrificing in their devotions. Even the moody Valkyrie brewing at the other end of the longboat has fallen into her circle. And now, with the best people she's surrounded herself with in her entire life, Bo is leading them straight into a path of torment and death.

Bo blinks and for the first time since leaving the shore, her eyes manage to focus on something other than thin air. She looks up and studies her companions. If they die, it will be because of her. There is no way around that sharp truth. Bo gets up and moves closer to her friends. She picks a bench and lies down. Familiar stars and a weak crescent moon twinkle at her from above. Bo watches as her friends lean over the edge of the bow, letting the surf crash into them.

The three Fae shudder as cold water splashes up from the sea, soaking them utterly and completely. They welcome the rough ocean spray, holding steady with one arm and reaching for the waves with the other. Dried blood, mud and other filth run off their skin and clothes as the longboat skims through the giant beast of burden's wake. All three run their hands over their faces, wiping away the disgusting aftermath of their encounters with the Bastards of Hephaestus. Dyson retreats from the edge of the bow first, shaking his head and flinging water form his hair. He strips to his boxers and lies down on a bench. Bo winces, seeing the mottled bruise covering Dyson's torso.

Tamsin and Tatum follow suite, pausing to thoroughly wring their hair. Bo keeps her eyes shut, feigning sleep, not ready to talk to them just yet. The Succubus peeks at her friends through parted lashes. Tamsin nudges Tatum in the shoulder and motions for her to turn. Tatum swings her legs up and over the bench, turning her back to Tamsin. The Valkrie's fingers set to work, skillfully combing through the other girl's long wet hair. Tamsin's face is hard and set in thought as a thick braid forms under her hands. Bo blinks, realizing she's caught in the way the muscles in Tamsin's forearm move below her skin as her hands move. Panic shoots down her spine. They've been on the boat for less than an hour. There is no way her hunger would be returning this quickly. Bo squeezes her fists hard, digging her nails into her palms as she fights the sudden hunger.

"So how do you know each other?" Dyson asks breaking the silence, eyes closed. Tatum fixes her gaze on the rise and fall of the great beast's back, concentrating hard on the windshield sized scales glinting in the moonlight.

"We met when I was ninety-eight," Tamsin says, twisting her shirt into a tight spool. She squeezes hard, dripping water onto the floor.

"I think I was fifty two," Tatum says. The girls share a look before laughing. "We were such stupid kids," Tatum says, shaking her head.

"You were. Don't lump me into that statement," Tamsin says.

"I was," Tatum says, nodding. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She sighs before deciding to speak. "Imagine you're in the mountains. It's snowing and your horse dies on you just outside of your territories," Tatum says, looking at Dyson. "And the Gods bless you with a heated spring a mere stone's throw from where your steed falls." Dyson nods, immersed in the all too familiar setting. "You stop for a bath right?"

"Naturally," Dyson says.

"So I did," Tatum says. "Then in the middle of a glorious soak, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen in your entire life comes tearing through." Tatum laughs and pauses to high-five Dyson's outstretched hand.

"You should wait until she's done," Tamsin smirks, laying out her shirt to dry.

"Ok, beautiful girl, steaming spring, beautiful snowy mountain. Continue," Dyson says. Bo listens, continuing to feign sleep.

"So I'm naked and hiding in the water when a raiding party of devolved wolves and Morags comes running after her..."

* * *

Steam swirls on the surface of the bubbling spring. The worn rock grotto echoes with the sound of metal clashing. Tatum watches in awe as the girl moves with astonishing speed and strength. The girl swings at a wolfling, sinking her short sword deep into the creature's matted neck fur. Without missing a beat, she rips the heavy dagger from his claws as he falls. She pivots quickly and throws the blade. The hefty knife buries into the neck of a chasing Morag, sending him gurgling to the ground.

Tatum quickly climbs up from water and shrugs into her clothes. She snatches the felled Morag's dropped hatchet and throws herself into the fight. A snarling wolfling yelps as the thick axe blade bites into the base of his neck. Tatum rips the hatchet free, splattering the clean snow with flecks of hot blood. She looks up, searching for the girl. The girl stands, trapped with her back to a wall. A handful of Morags flank her, spears raised. Two arrows protrude from the front of the girl's left shoulder. Blood drips down her side, melting a pool of snow around her feet. Stunning blue green eyes flash with anger as the girl weighs her situation. A wolfing moves towards her, hands fumbling with untying the crude strip of rope holding up his ragged pants.

Without a thought, Tatum steps forward and hurls the hatchet. The heavy blade spins silently through the air. A loud wet smack resounds as the axe cleaves into the wolflings' back. The wolfling twitches, hands still reaching for himself in his pants. The girl seizes the distraction and kicks out at the closest Morag. A snap punctuates the force of her heel meeting a kneecap. The girl's knee flies up, slamming into his chest. She grips the disabled Morag's spear and spins, immediately pushing it into the other Morag. Tatum pauses to admire her skill. Even with one arm, she moves with a terrifying speed and agility. A blood soaked short sword flashes, tearing open throats and piercing lungs with ease. The girl tears through the remaining devolved wolves quickly. Tatum holds up her hands when the girl turns and glares at her, standing above a pile of fresh Morag corpses. The girl steps on a warm body and pulls a spear free.

"Wait, I-,"Tatum manages before the girl steps and launches the iron tipped spear at her. Tatum throws herself to the side, but the spear catches her right below the collarbone. She spins from the force of the throw and crashes into the snow. "Ow…" Tatum wheezes.

With great pain, Tatum snaps the spear off at the head. She looks up, expecting to see the girl ready to deliver the killing blow. Tatum looks up to see a wolfing on horseback cornering the girl. She's quick, but her wounds are bleeding fast. The wolfling spurs his horse forward, pulling back on the reigns. Large hooves raise in the air before slamming down into the girl's chest. Her attempt to block the blow fails and she falls back, slamming her head into the rock cave wall. The wolfling dismounts and pries the blade from her hand before letting her drop to the ground. Kneeling next to the girl, he grins, exposing his rotting jaws. He grips her throat, holding her down. The wolfling draws a crude sword from his belt and slips it under the fabric of her shirt. The girl gasps, unable to scream with the claws around her throat tightening. She glares up at the half shifted monstrosity on top of her. Suddenly, the cruel smile splits, parted by a hatchet blade. Tatum swings again, driving the blade sideways into the wolfing's head, separating jaw from head.

"Shit!" Tatum swears when the wolfling's body collapses on the girl driving the blade into the girl. Tatum shoves the body away and tears the sword from the girl's chest. The girl stares up at Tatum's face as she struggles to breathe. Tatum panics as blood wells up from the puncture wound. With a hastily ripped wad of fabric pressed against the bleeding puncture, she pulls the girl into her lap and hugs her tightly. Wrapping an arm round her, Tatum plugs the exit wound in the girl's back with her finger.

"Release her!" Another girl's voice shouts. A group of similarly uniformed girls burst into the cave. Before Tatum can react an arrow pierces her back. The arrowhead bursts through her shirt, shallowly piercing the girl in Tatum's arms. Tatum slumps forward. Rich, warm blood pours from Tatum's wounds, coating the girl's chest. Tatum's blood seeps into her wounds, working into her veins. A band of female warriors rush in. The leader quickly kneels at the girl's side and puts pressure on her chest wound. Another warrior, a young blonde, grips Tatum by the hair. A rough jerk and Tatum's neck is exposed. A cold blade presses against her throat.

"Wait," the girl gasps as the blood seals her wounds. "She saved me."

* * *

"Wait. Why didn't you just heal her right away?" Dyson interrupts.

"This was way before my dawning…I didn't learn about all of my abilities yet," Tatum says.

"Then what happened?" Dyson asks.

"Then they took me as an offering to their royal court," Tatum says. "Thanks for that, by the way." Tatum shoots Tamsin a dirty look.

"Wow Tammers. What a way to say thank you after she your life saved," Dyson says.

"Oh the girl wasn't her," Tatum says. "She was the bitch in charge who decided to put me in irons."

"It looked like you killed her!" Tamsin says, throwing her hands up.

* * *

"Alexandei. Look at me," Tamsin says, kneeling above her bleeding friend. "She saved you?" Tamsin holds her face gently and checks her eyes. Alexandei nods, focusing on Tamsin. "Bind her," Tamsin says.

"Are you sure?" the younger blonde asks, releasing Tatum. She watches as Tatum slumps to the floor, barely breathing.

"Kristin," Tamsin begins, patience wearing thin in her voice. "Remember the last time we let a stranger go…" The younger blonde sighs and her shoulders sag.

"I got a lead dagger in the back and I almost died and I should have listened to my knowledgeable sister and mentor…" Kristin mumbles. "Just like Alex should have listened to you when you said it was a trap," Kristin continues, frowning at Alex's wounds.

"And the lessons are well learned, aren't they?" Tamsin asks, tossing a set of heavy manacles to her sister before turning back to the bleeding girl on the floor. She curiously lifts the blood soaked material and peeks at Alex's chest. Tamsin scoops a handful of snow from the ground and wipes at her bloody abdomen. "What in the seven kingdoms?" Tamsin whispers. She removes her leather and metal studded gauntlet and runs her bare fingers over the healed flesh.

"Ah!" Alex flinches at Tamsin's touch.

"Get the healer," Tamsin says.

"No," Alex says, raising an arm. "That didn't hurt. It's cold," Alex says. She presses her own hand to her stomach and carefully feels her skin. Tamsin slips her arm under her neck and eases her into a sitting position. "Ow!" Alex yells as her flesh starts pushing against the two arrowheads in her shoulder. The healed skin tears as the broad tips force through the tiny openings. "Tamsin what is this?" Alex asks, looking up at her friend.

"I don't know!" Tamsin says, squeezing Alex's hand as the arrows continuing pushing out of her flesh. "Amazing," Tamsin whispers, watching as her skin mends completely. "Kristin. Put her in the wagon. We're taking her to the King," Tamsin says.

* * *

"And that's how we met," Tatum says, tapping her fingers on the bench.

"That's it? What about the Royal court? Which Royal court are we talking?" Dyson asks.

"Are you trying to ask me how old I am?" Tamsin snaps, setting an unfriendly look on Dyson.

"No. Not at all," Dyson says quickly. "So, Babylon huh?" Dyson says trying hard to steer the conversation back into a friendly direction. He looks at Tamsin expectedly. A slight blush tinges Tamsin's cheeks with red. Tamsin's eyes dart to Tatum's face before glancing to see if Bo's listening. "Care to share?" Dyson asks.

"A modern name for an ancient city?" Tamsin says, wiping wet hair out of her face

"Tell me you didn't sack the city for the sake of sacking it," Dyson says.

"Who said we sacked it?" Tatum says, eyeing Dyson.

"She," Dyson starts, lifting a finger to point at Tamsin.

"I never said anything about sacking anything," Tamsin says quickly. Tatum smiles at this.

"It was just a practice war party," Tatum says. "For fun," Tatum elaborates. "Fucking Valkyries," Tatum teases.

"It _was_ fun!" Tamsin says.

Bo peeks at them from behind half closed eyelids. She feels her heart warm the sight of the girls' genuine smiles. Tatum glances at Bo, feeling the Succubus' gaze. Bo looks away, caught eavesdropping.

Tamsin catches the exchange and gets up. The Valkyrie walks to the far end of the ship, in search of the boat keeper. Tamsin's ears burn as the memories of Bo on top of her return all too quickly. An echo of arousal runs through her as she walks briskly away. Although the Valkyrie has been struggling with her attraction to Bo for a while now, a dying wheat field is not where she wanted to initiate an intimate relationship with Bo. Tamsin struggles to push thoughts of Bo's lips on her neck out of her mind to no avail. The Valkyrie blinks as her mind replays the memory of Bo's hand slipping into her jeans. She shakes her head, pushing thoughts of Bo away. Aside from the fact that they're rushing six ways to hell, the Succubus is already juggling two too many current on and off lovers. Who was she to add a dying Valkyrie to that list?

"Valkyrie," the boat keeper says, greeting the scowling woman walking towards her.

"How much longer?" Tamsin says. She pauses and leans against the railing. Her fingers tighten around the wood handrail. Patience was never one of her virtues.

"How ever long you want," the boat keeper says, dipping her pike into the water.

"Got your beauty sleep in?" Tatum says, not looking at Bo.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Bo says. She sits up and offers Tatum and Dyson a sheepish smile. "What?" Bo asks when Tatum's eyes widen. "What is it?" Bo asks, taking a step forward. Tatum quickly takes a step back, holding out her hand almost as if she's trying to calm Bo down.

"Bo…" Dyson says, slowly angling himself between Tatum and Bo. Bo's eyes shine bright in the night, casting a blue light over the water. Tatum slowly edges away from her as blue lights up the boat.

"What's wrong with her? Tatum whispers.

"I don't know," Dyson says.

"What the hell you guys?" Bo snaps.

"Bo, I think you better take a look at yourself," Dyson says, glancing at the water. Bo rushes to the edge of the boat. Although the longboat is skimming along rapidly, the reflection of blue light in the water is unmistakable.

"Shit!" Bo reels back from the edge. Her hunger flairs again and her limbs start moving on their own accord. Tatum quickly jumps up and runs to the opposite end of the boat.

"We have a situation," Tatum says, slowing as she reaches Tamsin.

"What now?" Tamsin sighs. She turns to find Bo backing Dyson into a corner.

"That, apparently," Tatum says. "I don't exactly have a PHD in Succubus, but I'm pretty sure what you gave her back there should be holding up for a little longer than this," Tatum says.

"Wait," Tamsin says. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

"Shit," Tatum says. Both women run to the edge of the boat and look out across the water.

"Does that cliff look familiar to you?" Tamsin asks, pointing at the jutting outline of a rock cliff in the moonlight. Tatum nods.

"We passed that about half an hour ago," Tatum says quickly.

"We've been circling," Tamsin says, studying the coastline in the distance. She turns to find the boat keeper, only to see that she's vanished.

"We need to get off," Tatum says. "I'll take the wolf. Can you handle her?" Tatum asks. Tamsin nods. They silently count to three and sprint towards Bo and Dyson. With a rough tackle Tatum crashes into Dyson, splintering the railing as they keel overboard. Tamsin leaps at Bo and wraps her arms around the shorter woman. With heightened reflexes, Bo spins around using Tamsin's momentum to pin her to the ground.

"I'm starting to get that your whole tough girl thing is really just an act. Seems like you just can't get enough of being on the bottom," Bo smirks, blue enveloping her eyes completely. Tamsin slams her eyes shut as she gathers Bo's shirt in her fists. She ignores the sensation of Bo's lips pressing to her neck.

"Sorry," Tamsin whispers before opening her eyes. Shadows barely enshroud her eyes when she stretches a leg out and trips Bo, tugging hard at the same time. She rolls on top of Bo before roughly jerking her to her feet. With a quick spin, Tamsin launches Bo overboard.

The water is cold and rough. Bubbles churn and swirl, making it nearly impossible to swim. Bo chokes down a large gulp of saltwater as the long boat speeds past them. The shock of plunging into icy water pulls Bo back to consciousness. All arousal flees her as the rough tide thrashes her around. Just when she thinks she's actually about to die, a wave pushes her face first into a sandy bank. The water pushes and rolls her up through the whitewash.

"There!" Tamsin's voice calls out on the beach. Tatum sprints down the sand and quickly helps Tamsin drag the waterlogged Succubus out of the surf. Bo chokes up water as the women thump her roughly on the back. She gasps as much needed air returns to her lungs.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asks, glaring at Tamsin.

"That was us saving your ass," Tamsin says, wading back into the tide to wash sand from her body.

"What happened to exiting the boat in an orderly fashion guys?" Bo asks, sitting up.

"You didn't notice either?" Tatum asks, staring at Dyson. "We've be circling this shore for almost an hour now."

"Are you sure?" Dyson says, staring out across the water.

"I wasn't until I realized why Bo was getting _hungry_," Tamsin says. "Sirens."

"What, like Hale?" Bo says.

"No. Like the underfae variety. The ones that sing songs to get sailor all hot and horny enough to sail their boats into rocks?" Tamsin says impatiently.

"Seriously?" Bo says. "Well. Thanks for that," she says.

"We need to get away from the shore," Tamsin says, glancing between Bo and the dark waters. "Don't want Miss Appetite here to get too riled up. I know we're a tasty bunch but we just don't have the time to explore that right now."

"Come on," Tatum says, daring to lay a hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo's eyes dart to the hand on her bare skin. "You got everything under control?" Tatum asks, not removing her hand. Bo nods.

"Yes," Bo croaks. "Yes," she repeats, clearing her throat.

"That way," Dyson says, pointing at a grove of coconut trees at the end of the sand. "I smell fire."

The grove extends barely twenty yards inland before opening into a clearing. Tatum tosses a green coconut to Dyson, motioning for him to open it. He smiles before turning around. He quickly shifts, extending his jaws and claws, making quick work of the thick husk. Stooping, he grabs another and repeats the process before tossing a bald coconut to Tatum. She finds the soft spot below the eyes and pushes through tender skin and meat, creating a tiny hole. Bo watches as she holds the fruit up, dripping translucent juice into her mouth. Tamsin selects a large, juice filled specimen from the ground before slamming it into the sharp edge of a boulder. With a few expert motions, she's husked the fruit on the rough rock edge. She hands it to Bo wordlessly as they continue on through the grove.

"What the hell?" Tamsins says as they enter the clearing.

"What?" Bo says, following her gaze to the most beautiful horse she's ever seen in her life.

"When's the last time you rode into battle?" Dyson grins at the women before vaulting the wooden fence.

"Dyson wait!" Tatum calls out. As Dyson nears the mare, the creature rears up on its hind legs. Magnificent, golden feathered wings erupt from the mare's back. The powerful downdraft knocks Dyson to his back as she flexes her wings. Tamsin appears behind Dyson and drags him back just in time to avoid two heavy, sharp hooves to the chest.

"Is that a real Pegasus?" Dyson stammers. Awe floods his face as he watches the creature stretch. "Am I hallucinating?"

"You're not hallucinating shit, boy," Tamsin says pulling him back towards the fence. Bo and Dyson both stare as the golden wings extend into the air. The mare snorts as she stretches, lazily flapping her wings. She trots to the edge of corral and studies her spectators before turning her attentions to a tuft of grass.

"Tamsin. When's the last time you spoke to your sister?" Tatum asks quietly. Bo and Dyson both jump when the sound of Tamsin's fist connecting with Tatum's cheek echoes through the night air. Tamsin kneel's above her body, both fists tangled in her shirt. A deep split in Tatum's cheek begins to bleed freely. Tamsin pulls her close, lifting her back from the ground.

"Don't you fucking talk to me about _my sister_," Tamsin whispers, venom dripping from her voice. She releases Tatum, allowing her head to slam into the floor roughly. Bo takes a step forward, pausing when Dyson grabs her arm. He shakes his head, cautioning Bo from entering a situation out of her control. Bo pushes past him and kneels by Tatum, ignoring Tamsin's searing glare. The Valkyrie storms off towards a torch lined dirt road on the other end of the corral. Dyson glances at Bo before jogging after Tamsin.

Tatum holds up a hand, waving Bo off weakly. Bo watches helplessly as the cut on Tatum's cheek heals. The skin pushes together slowly, leaving perfect skin under a shiny layer of blood. Bo quickly reaches out and takes Tatum's hand when she reaches up. Tatum lets Bo pull her to her feet.

"Ok. I know I don't know you that well, but what the hell was that?" Bo asks, watching Tatum wipe blood from her cheek.

"That was a typical Valkyrie being a Valkryie," Tatum says. "Look, we've known each other a long time ok? She's done worse. She's not even PMSing right now," Tatum says. She offers Bo a small smile.

"So Tamsin has a sister?" Bo asks. She frowns when she looks down. The dusty dirt road coats her already wrecked boots with more grime.

"Yep," Tatum says. She stares at Tamsin and Dyson's disappearing forms in the distance. Bo pauses as they near the end of the dirt road. A series of grassy hills sprawl out across the land. Dyson and Tamsin pause at the top of a ridge, illuminated in the moonlight. Two torches, stuck in the ground, flicker as they talk. Tamsin looks up and sees Bo and Tatum. She rips a torch from the ground and starts walking. Dyson motions for Bo and Tatum to follow, before turning to Tamsin.

"Seriously?" Bo says.

"I think the Labyrinth is doing something to her," Tatum says as Tamsin stalks off.

"But you said," Bo starts.

"I know what I said. But we need to be careful. I wouldn't put it past the forces in here to drive everyone a little, off center," Tatum says.

"You mean crazy?" Bo says.

"Just, be careful," Tatum says. She stops and stares hard at Bo. "If any of us start acting a little strange, it's ok to leave us behind," Tatum says.

"But," Bo says.

"You're with a Valkyrie, a wolf and someone you don't know at all. If we start acting weird, you make sure you keep yourself safe," Tatum says.

"Ok," Bo says. "But I can't just leave you guys behind."

"Trust me. If things get bad enough, self preservation won't be a problem," Tatum says. "Tamsin! Wait!" Tatum calls out as Tamsin and Dyson start running.

"Dyson!" Bo yells. "Are they fucking serious?" Bo and Tatum watch as their speed increases. There's no way they will be able to catch up as the wolf and Valkyrie start displaying their physical superiority.

"Wait. Stay here for a second," Tatum says before jogging back towards the corral.

"What? Why?" Bo calls after her.

Tatum vaults the fence and approaches the grazing mare. Holding out a hand, Tatum whispers comfortingly as she presses closer. The mare raises her head and stares at Tatum. With a steady hand, Tatum softly pats her mane. The mare lowers her head, allowing Tatum to climb on. Hooking her knees under the wings, Tatum tugs on the mare's mane. The great creature turns and sprints towards the edge of the corral. A power jump and they're sailing over the wooden barriers.

"Come on!" Tatum says, reaching out for Bo. Bo quickly grabs the outstretched arm and clambers up behind Tatum. "Val aht hissan!" Tatum whispers to the mare. Bo falls forward and grips Tatum tightly as the mare sprints towards the grassy plains. The ground moves by in a blur below them as the creature heads toward a hill.

"Oh my God!" Bo yells as the creature leaps up at the peak of a hill. Her wings stretch and flex and suddenly they're galloping on thin air.

The ground falls away from them as they take flight. Bo's breathe hitches as she struggles to come to terms with the fact that she's on a _flying horse_. Hills flash by beneath as they rise. Tamsin and Dyson both look up and watch as they soar past.

"Val tach hissan!" Tatum shouts over the whistling wind.

Bo yelps and locks onto Tatum's waist even tighter as the mare banks hard. Hooves graze grass in a blur and the mare gracefully glides over the ground, galloping to maintain speed. By the time Bo manages to open her eyes, they're trotting easily on the ground. The Succubus looks up and finds herself in front of an enormous 1920's Miami drug lord mansion complete with palm trees and a lengthy driveway lined with classic cars. Tatum dismounts gracefully, turning just in time to break Bo's messy dismount.

"Thanks," Bo says, embarrassed.

"Can you get them too?" Tatum asks the mare. The creature snorts and stomps her hooves before galloping off into the night. "It's been too long since I've seen one of them," Tatum says, her eyes on the sky. She smiles when she sees Tamsin and Dyson flying in on golden wings.

"I'm still not fucking talking to you," Tamsin yells as she swoops in. She dismounts gracefully, dropping into a crouch as the mare glides several feet above the ground. Dyson drops haphazardly to the ground when it becomes apparent the mare isn't stopping. The great creature circles once before deciding to touch down.

"Hissan al vera," Tatum says to the mare, patting her neck.

"Hissan al et vera," Tamsin says, bowing her head.

"What the hell was that horse whisperer?" Bo asks.

"Just respect," Tamsin says.

"You're going to have to elaborate," Bo says. She turns to the mansion. "Wow, no wonder people never make it through the journey," Bo says, taking in the beautiful estate.

"Don't speak too soon," Tamsin says. "Nice rides…" she says admiring the polished cars along the driveway.

"Wait," Dyson says. He sniffs the air for a moment before jogging to the cars.

"What are you doing?" Bo says, watching him rapidly opening and closing different car trunks. Dyson ignores her and continues down the line. At the last car, a 1940 Cadillac Sixty Two sedan he yanks open the door.

"What is it?" Tamsin asks as they catch up to him.

"Oh my God. Kenzie!" Bo screams as she recognizes the tiny body gathered in his arms. Dyson kneels and lays her gently on the floor. "Is she ok?!" Bo's pulse races as Kenzie lies on the floor, unmoving.

"Bo," Dyson says. He reaches out and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Bo!" Dyson repeats as Bo begins hyperventilating. "She's fine!"

"No she's not Dyson! She's not breathing!" Bo says, clutching Kenzie's hand. A loud snore escapes from the tiny girl.

"She's really really drunk," Dyson says. "See?"

"Bitches ain't shit...say nothing...A hundred mother fuckers can't tell me nothing…" Kenzie mumbles.

"Kenzie!" Bo hugs the girl none too gently, lifting her roughly off the ground. "She's ok!" Bo says, looking up to see Dyson and Tamsin frowning. "Guys?"

"Shit," Tamsin says. "This is really bad. What are we going to do?" Tamsin says, glaring at Dyson.

"I don't know," Dyson says. Tatum peeks into the car and notices a card on the leather bench. She quickly palms the card before shutting the door.

"Let's get inside, Tatum says, motioning towards the lit mansion.

"Why aren't you guys happy?" Bo asks, watching Dyson lift Kenzie into his arms. "Hello?" Bo follows her friends into the mansion. "Are they losing it on me?" Bo asks, turning to Tatum for support, only to find another solemn face.

"Another body to look out for in this place is nothing to be happy about," Tamsin says as they approach the mansion.

"Tamsin," Tatum says quietly. The Valkyries allows Tatum to pull her aside at the door. "When were you going to tell me we were dealing with him?" Tatum presses the card into Tamsin's palm. Tamsin turns her hand over to reveal the embossed card. _Another Gift. _

"This could be from any one of the Labyrinth Masters. They're just trying to throw us off our game," Tamsin says. She flinches when Tatum's fingers grip her wrist tightly.

"Bullshit Tamsin," Tatum growls, eyes growing golden. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sadness creeps into her voice. "This means we might finally find her," Tatum says.

"This doesn't mean anything," Tamsin says. She looks through the giant double doors. Bo sits with Kenzie on a lounge as Dyson searches the first floor for water.

"Is it her?" Tatum whispers. She takes a step towards the doors. Tamsin reaches out and quickly grabs her arm. "Tamsin. If we've finally found her, we can end it all. Alexandei-," Tatum starts.

"_She_ doesn't exist! _She_ is just a stupid fucking prophecy we don't have time to wait around for. Bo is just a Succubus and we are just trying to survive this," Tamsin says too quickly.

"_Just _a Succubus? A Succubus with a heart? A Succubus who gives more than she takes?" Tatum rips her arm out of Tamsin's grasp. "How could I have been so stupid?" Tatum says, pacing on the porch. "The Pegasus? The Bastards? I should have known it was _him._"

"Tatum, wait," Tamsin says as the wheels continue turning in Tatum's head. "She can't know," Tamsin says. "She won't understand."

"We all followed her into the fucking Labyrinth. Does she really need to understand anything else?" Tatum says.

"Please," Tamsin says, glancing between Tatum and Bo. Tatum pauses and fixes her gaze on Tamsin.

"Who is she to you?" Tatum asks. She walks up to Tamsim and stares into her face. "Why do you care so much about her?" Tatum sighs loudly when Tamsin stares blankly back at her. "And to think we were past keeping secrets." Tatum shakes her head sadly before walking into the house.

"I don't know," Tamsin says quietly, answering Tatum's question a minute too late.

* * *

In the next chapter we'll be exploring Tamsin's past as the leader of her "squad" and exactly what kind of serious shit she's gotten herself into. Also, the gang will be struggling with lugging Kenzie around a decidedly unfriendly territory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well," Tatum says, entering the foyer. Her eyes sweep over the tiny snoring girl. "At least this isn't Withering Honey Ash."

"And thank the fucking gods it's not," Tamsin says, striding in behind her. Tatum flinches when an eight-inch velvet stiletto heel shoots out from the mumbling body sprawled on the couch.

"Down bitches! Down! These be limited editions!" Kenzi snaps in her sleep. Kenzi jerks again, slashing the air with her heel.

"Then again I don't have any experience dealing with drunk humans." Tamsin crosses her arms and shrugs, stepping away from the couch.

"I am not _just_ a drunk human," Kenzi slurs, suddenly sitting up. She lurches forward as her momentum threatens to carry her off the couch.

"Woah there Kenz," Bo says, quickly leaning forward to catch the tiny girl. Bo struggles to prop the flailing girl against the couch. Bo takes Kenzi's face in her hand and checks her eyes before throwing her arms around her shoulders. "Oh Kenzi. I'm so sorry," Bo says, gripping her tightly.

"And you should be, bitch," Kenzi says. Bo leans back and stares at the intoxicated girl.

"What?" Bo says. Kenzi raises an arm and points at Tatum accusingly.

"Who the fuck be you?" Kenzi slurs. "Another one for the harem?!" Tatum's eyes widen as she shakes her head. "I know you a Succubus, but you be getting greedy, motha-fucka," Kenzi says, poking a finger in Bo's face. "If you's not careful you goin' wind up on The Hoarders Hot Bitches Special…"

"I'm not-," Tatum says before Kenzi cuts in.

"Throw me a fucking bone here, Bo Bo!" Kenzi whines. "Water water all around but not a drop for Kenzi?" Kenzi hiccups and leans into Bo's side. "Can you please just order a sizzling side of beefsteak next? I'll eat it for you since you're all vagitarianish," Kenzi says, looking up at Bo. "Props for a little variation this time," Kenzi says as she gives Tatum a quick once over. "I'm feeling the exotic flavor, Russell Simmons," Kenzi says, winking at Tatum. Tamsin and Dyson stand shoulder to shoulder, fists held over mouths in a weak attempt to stifle laughter.

"Well, I can certainly say I like her more like this," Tamsin says.

"Kenz?" Bo says as Kenzi slumps against her. The tiny girl's eyelids droop. A loud snore rips from her slack form.

"Well, glad to know she's in good health," Dyson says, helping Bo lay her down again.

"This is her in good health?" Tatum says, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that," Bo says, giving Tatum an apologetic smile. "She's really…Russian. It's pretty severe once she gets to this level."

"When can we get to this level?" Tamsin asks, looking around the foyer for the booze.

"You want to get drunk? Here?" Tatum asks, crossing her arms.

"You're right," Tamsin says. She strolls to the front doors and locks them. "Let's see what the second floor has to offer."

"Shouldn't we be finding a way out of here?" Bo asks.

"What's the hurry? You got Kenzi back," Tamsin says, glancing at the snoring girl sprawled on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Bo calls out after the Valkyrie disappearing up the grand staircase. "Are you guys just going to let her go?" Bo asks, staring at Dyson and Tatum. Dyson and Tatum both nod in unison.

"She's right. We have Kenzi, and she's fine," Dyson says. "We need rest," Dyson adds.

"They have Lauren," Bo says.

"Who Bo? Who has Lauren?" Dyson asks.

"I know she's in trouble Dyson. You don't know what I saw. It was real," Bo says.

"Real? Real like the maidens you were chasing less than a day ago? Like the fucking magical tree you thought you were climbing?" Dyson asks. "Bo, we're all here for you, but you need to get a grip on yourself. This isn't like anything we've dealt with before, or haven't you noticed?"

"Dyson," Bo says.

"We rode a real life Pegasus," Dyson says, combing both his hands through his hair. "I grew up hearing tales of them from my grand parents," Dyson says. "We are not in the real world anymore, Bo. Get that through your head and maybe we'll all get out of here alive," Dyson says.

"I know Lauren isn't exactly high on your list of priorities, but I need to find her. I won't leave this place until I do or die trying," Bo says.

"This isn't about Lauren, Bo," Dyson says. He drops his hands and hangs his head in defeat. "I'm going to look for food and water," Dyson says before walking out.

"Can you help me with her?" Bo asks. Tatum nods and moves to lift Kenzi.

On the second floor, they settle on a small bedroom. Bo tucks the snoring girl into a giant four-poster bed as Tatum fills a crystal pitcher with water from the adjoining bathroom.

"Wait," Tatum says when Bo holds a glass up to Kenzi's lips. She takes the glass from Bo and smells the water. Tatum swallows a large mouthful before slipping onto the bed next to Bo.

"What are you doing?" Bo asks, watching as Tatum lies down.

"Checking to see if it's poisoned," Tatum says, closing her eyes. She reaches up to slips an arm under her neck, exposing several inches of tan midriff. Bo coughs and looks away.

"So it's fine?" Bo says, when the girl grows still. "Tatum?" Bo says, reaching out to shake her shoulders.

"It's fine," Tatum says, opening her eyes.

"You needed to get comfortable for that?" Bo smirks.

"No. But I've found that it helps if it's really poison. Crashing to the ground might not kill me, but it fucking hurts," Tatum says.

"Do you make it a habit of testing things for poison?" Bo asks, setting the glass on the clawed nightstand.

"Fast metabolism, fast healer. It's just better for everyone else," Tatum says. She walks to the door and closes it softly. The sound of a turning lock reaches Bo's ears.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be alone," Bo says, arching her eyebrow.

"We're not," Tatum says, gesturing towards Kenzi. She slides onto the bed next to Bo. "Can I ask you something?" Tatum says softly. Bo swallows, her eyes fixed on Tatum's lips.

"Sure," Bo says with a nod.

"What's the deal with you and Tamsin?" Tatum asks, studying Bo's face.

"What? What do you mean?" Bo says, quickly looking up.

"Why is she here for you?" Tatum asks.

"I. I uh," Bo struggles with her thoughts.

"You must mean a lot to her. She doesn't usually go out of her way to help anyone...And the last time I checked, she doesn't kiss her blood relatives like that..."

"Oh we're definitely not related," Bo says quickly.

"Then why is she risking death during the weakest part of her life cycle?" Tatum asks.

"I don't know," Bo says honestly. Tatum leans closer and locks eyes with her. Hunger bubbles up as Tatum invades her personal space.

"Are you two bonded?" Tatum asks, giving Bo a wary look.

"I don't know what that is?" Bo says, scrunching her eyebrows.

* * *

"Yes!" Tamsin whispers loudly when she finally spots a crystal decanter and tumbler set. She hurries into the study at the end of the hall and snatches the cognac filled decanter. With a satisfying pop, the ornate stopper pulls free. Tamsin closes her eyes as the liquid runs a warm path down her throat. "Damn," Tamsin says, looking at the crystal in her hand. "That is some good shit." Tamsin grins at the bottle before taking another long pull. "Woah. Slow it down woman," Tamsin says out loud when she realizes she's downed more than half the bottle in a single swig. Her eyes perk when she sees another decanter sitting on a large mahogany desk. "Or not," Tamsin says, lifting the decanter to her lips again. The sound of a door locking echoes down the hall. "Guys?" Tamsin calls out.

"Find anything yet?" Dyson's calls from downstairs. Tamsin ignores him as she hurries down the hall, panic growing in her stomach. "Tamsin?" Dyson calls again.

"Where's Tatum?" Tamsin says.

"Helping Bo with the Ruski," Dyson says, looking up from the foyer.

"Shit," Tamsin says, throwing open a door to an empty room. She quickly moves down the hall. "Tatum!" Tamsin shouts, jiggling the locked doorknob. "Bo?"

"She seems a little jealous if you ask me," Tatum says, studying Bo's reaction as the Valkyrie thumps on the door. Tatum stands and moves to the other end of the bed.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Bo says as Tamsin begins throwing her weight against the door.

"Really?" Tatum asks, glancing at the shuddering door.

"Bo!" Tamsin yells. She steps back and slams her heel into the door. Bo jumps as the doorknob rips free from the door and flies across the room in a shower of wood splinters. Tamsin lowers her foot and rushes into the room. The Valkyrie pauses when she sees Tatum and Bo sitting on opposite ends of the bed with Kenzi snoring between them. Tatum gives Tamsin a hard look before getting up.

"Good chat," Tatum says, patting Bo on the arm. She gets up and brushes roughly past Tamsin.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin asks, staring at Bo.

"You tell me," Bo says, crossing her arms. "Better yet, you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Excuse me?" Tamsin snaps.

"First you're supposed to kidnap me. Then you grow a heart and help me. And now you're in here, _for me._ Why?" Bo asks.

"I…" Tamsin stalls, remembering the decanter in her hand. She quickly pulls the stopper out.

"Seriously?" Bo says. She gets off the bed and reaches for the crystal. Tamsin quickly presses the decanter to her lips and attempts to take a last swig. Bo yanks the crystal from Tamsin's hands, splashing cognac over the Valkryie's neck and chest. "Sorry?" Bo says when Tamsin glares at her. Bo steps back when Tamsin reaches out for the crystal. Bo drops the liquor in shock when Tamsin's hands forgo the bottle completely and slip behind her neck. She backpedals as Tamsin presses forward. "Tamsin?" Bo says, feeling the wall behind her back. She looks up into the Valkyrie's face.

"Just shut up," Tamsin says. Tamsin's expression softens as she looks into Bo's eyes. She sighs and leans forward, resting her forehead on Bo's. The sound of breathing fills Bo's ears as they pause, frozen against one another. Tamsin's thumb brushes softly against her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Bo asks with Tamsin's lips hovering millimeters from her own. Tamsin leans forward and presses the length of her body against Bo's. Bo shudders as Tamsin's fingers slip into her hair. "Tam-," Tamsin's lips quickly find Bo's, finally silencing her. The kiss deepens languidly, as the women take their time in tasting each other. Bo reaches up and wraps her arms around Tamsin's neck. A low moan escapes from Bo's lips. Tamsin pulls back, breaking the kiss. Before Bo can speak again, Tamsin pulls her close, cradling her face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm not good with words, Bo," Tamsin whispers into Bo's hair, feeling her heart thundering in her chest. Bo runs her hands down the Valkyrie's back soothingly. Tamsin closes her eyes, feeling Bo's lips press against her neck in a soft peck.

"I once told you I knew I couldn't trust you. That was a lie."Bo says softly.

"You don't know that," Tamsin says.

"I do," Bo says, pulling back. Tamsin's eyes shoot down to her hand as Bo interlaces their fingers. Bo freezes, picking up on the tension filling Tamsin's body. "Hey," Bo says, tearing Tamsin's attention away from their interlocked fingers. "What's Withering Honey Ash?"

* * *

Tamsin drops an armful of smooth stones into the fire pit. She toes a stray stone back into the pit before nodding at her sister. Kristin kneels, drawing a long knife from the small of her back. She holds out a dry branch and begins shaving it over the pit. Content with the size of the tinder pile, Kristin quickly snaps the remaining segment of wood into small chips. Her hands move quickly, striking flint against blade. Within seconds, the young blonde is blowing gently at a small flame.

"How's she doing?" Kristin asks, poking at the growing flames with a twig. She blinks her hazel eyes as honey scented smoke wafts into her face.

"She's fine," Tamsin says. She looks across their campsite and spots Alexandei sitting on a pile of rolled bedding. "It's like she was never hit at all…" Tamsin adds as afterthought.

"Maybe we should talk to the reason why she's not bleeding out on the ground," Kristin says, not daring to meet Tamsin's gaze. Tamsin looks down to where her sister's crouched. "I mean, maybe you should," Kristin adds, feeling Tamsin's disapproving gaze on the back of her head.

"Kristin…" Tamsin says.

"I said talk, not release!" Kristin sighs, tossing the twig into the blazing pile. She stands and claps her hands, brushing dirt from her skin. She wipes at the smoke induced tears on her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm going hunting," Kristin says, not waiting for an answer before jogging off towards Alexandei. Tamsin frowns, watching her sister stop next to the brooding girl. The girls exchange a few words before Kristin reaches down and offers a hand. Kristin shuffles her feet for a moment before a smile finally appears on Alexandei's face. The girl sighs before allowing Kristen to pull her to her feet.

"We're going north, northwest," Alexandei calls from across the campsite. She pauses to sweep her long, golden brown hair into a ponytail, tying off the thick hair with a strip of leather. "We'll be back before dark," Alexandei adds before jogging after Kristin into the woods.

"Fucking kids," Tamsin mutters, watching the girls take off into the woods. Tamsin scowls at the inquisitive looks peppering her from the remaining girls. "Aren't you supposed to be gathering fire wood?" Tamsin snaps.

As promised, with the sun hanging low on the horizon, the sound of two bickering voices floats into the camp. Tamsin looks up from her sword sharpening to see Kristin and Alexandei approaching the camp with a heavy mountain goat in tow.

"We catch it, you clean it," Kristin says, plopping the limp carcass at Tamsin's feet.

"Good kill," Tamsin admits. She grips the goat's hind legs and swings the body into the edge of the fire pit. "Syban! Help me with this," Tamsin calls to a girl, tan with Carthaginian blood. Syban nods before relinquishing her sack of wine. Kristin grins and reaches out for the skin of wine.

"Got a fatty today," Syban says rolling the goat with her foot. Content with the amount of fur singed off, she sets to work, slitting it from chest to groin. Within minutes, she has the goat cleaned and salted.

"How are you feeling?" Kristin asks quietly as they watch Syban and Tamsin prop the disemboweled goat over their fire pit.

"I'd be perfect if everyone stopped asking me how I felt," Alexandei says.

"I was just asking," Kristin mutters. She hooks a finger into Alexandei's neckline, peeking at the tiny pinprick of a scar left from the wolfling's sword. Alexandei frowns and swats her hand away.

"Sorry. I just. I was hurt but now I'm not. I don't know what else to say," Alexandei says.

"Do you think she had anything to do with it?" Kristin asks, pointing at the parked wagon with her chin. "I'm just curious!" Kristin sighs. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am! We all are," Alexandei says. "But if Tamsin's not talking to her yet, there's a reason."

"Tamsin's usually right. But she _saved_ you. What's the danger in talking to a girl in a cage?" Kristin says, watching Tamsin wash the blood and guts from her hands in the makeshift basin hanging from the end of their caravan. "Come on," Kristin says, grabbing another two skins of wine.

"What? Looking to get drunk already?" Alexandei says, eyeing the wine in Kristin's arms.

"No. But you and I both know the quickest way to get that scowl off her face is with food and wine. Lots and lots of wine," Kristin says glancing at Tamsin. Alexandei smirk at this and grabs the skin balancing in the crook of Kristin's elbow.

"We're sorry for always doubting your decisions," Alexandei says. She nudges Tamsin in the side before holding out a skin of wine. Alexandei leans against the wagon, waiting for the reluctant Valkyrie to succumb.

"We'll probably do it again, but you should know that we _do_ listen," Kristin says. Tamsin sighs and uncrosses her arms to reach out for the flask. She takes a long pull before handing it back. Kristin shakes her head.

"What am I smelling?" Tamsin asks, scrunching her nose. A smile grows on Kristin's face. She produces a strip of roasted goat skewered on a blackened branch from behind her back.

"Dinner," Kristin says, holding up the skewer. Tamsin stops scowling for a moment as she takes the skewer.

"I wouldn't eat that," Tatum's voice floats out from inside their covered wagon. Tamsin pauses, the skewer millimeters from her mouth. Alexandei stares at the sisters quizzically before pulling a flap open. Tamsin glares into the hastily constructed cage.

"And why wouldn't you eat this?" Tamsin asks. Heavy chain links clink loudly as Tatum shifts, extending her legs along the ground. Kristin and Alexandei step back in unison as shadows start edging into Tamsin's eyes.

"Because if I did, I'd be very, very sick. Just about after the sun sets," Tatum says. She looks up at the setting sun through the wagon covering, avoiding Tamin's gaze.

"I just killed the goat. There's nothing wrong with it," Alexandei says.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with the meat," Tatum says, leaning her head against her cage. She studies Alexandei through the spaces in the wooden slats, ignoring Tamsin's stare of death.

"Come on. We'll deal with her later," Tamsin says, turning back to the camp.

"Then what is it?" Alexandei asks, venturing closer to the cage. Tamsin rolls her eyes before walking away.

"You see those trees over there?" Tatum asks, pointing at the dry, leafless trees surrounding their camp. "The wood might be bone dry, but it's also really, really poisonous," Tatum says. She lowers her hands, resting the chains in her lap.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kristin asks. "Wouldn't it suite you better if we all died?" Kristin says, knowing Tamsin is well within earshot.

"I never said it'd kill you. Why do you keep on bending my words?" Tatum asks, a small smirk on her lips. Alexandei raises an eyebrow and steps up to the cage.

"Then what exactly will it to do to me?" Alexandei asks, pressing against the barrier.

"It lit in an instant right? Smells like honeyed smoke?" Tatum says. Kristin nods unconsciously. "Withering Honey Ash has the nasty habit of gifting unsuspecting folk with sudden, explosive bowel evacuations…in their sleep." Tatum gets to her feet and rests her hands on the wooden barrier. "You all have the option of running away, but I'll be stuck here in the evacuation zone," Tatum says, glancing at the row of bedding laid out around the caravan. "That is not in my best interest," Tatum says, eyeing the skewer in Kristin's hand.

"Why should we believe you?" Kristin asks.

"If I'm right, it'll save you a mess. If I'm lying, you'll barely lose a scrap," Tatum says crouching to meet their eye level. "Think. Why would I lie now if I jumped into a fight with Morags and wolflings for you? I could have hidden in the spring," Tatum says, looking into Alexandei's eyes. "Eat, but stop using the withering ash."

"Tamsin!" Alexandei calls out. "Wait!"

"Tam," Kristin says, giving her skewer an unpleasant look. "Maybe we should listen?"

"Stop!" Tamsin calls out to the girls beside the fire pit. She crosses the camp in a few long strides. "The wood is poisonous," Tamsin says, knocking the spit down with her sword before the girls can set another section of the goat on the pyre. Kristin quickly tosses her skewer into the fire.

"But Syban already finished a leg," a girl says.

"I got hungry," Syban shrugs. "I feel fine."

"See she feels fine," Tamsin says. "We'll just have to make her first watch tonight," Tamsin says quietly to Kristin. The girls all jump when a loud clang rings out in the camp.

"Hydra!" Syban, screams, kicking her discarded sword into woods. She hurls the remainder of her skewer violently into the dark behind Kristin's head.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin shouts. "Syb?" Tamsin watches curiously as the young women draws a sharpened axe from her waistband.

"Fucking Hydras!" Syban yells, striking a defensive pose. The veins on her hands and neck start popping up as she grips the handle tighter. The rest of the girls quickly scan the perimeter of the campsite, hands lingering on sword handles.

"What's wrong with her?" Kristin says as they all stare into the empty woods.

"That would another wonderful symptom of Withering Honey Ash poisoning," Tatum whispers. "Hallucinations of a hundred poppy fields…or so they say." Tamsin turns and glares at Tatum.

"You couldn't have told us sooner?" Tamsin snaps.

"I could have used water sooner. Maybe I'm just getting tired," Tatum shrugs. "She'll be fine by morning. I'd disarm her and get her next to some running water for the night," Tatum says, eyes lingering on Alexandei.

"What's the easiest way to take a Valkyrie's weapon away from her?" Alexandei asks rhetorically.

"You make her give it to you," Tamsin says, motioning towards the coil of rope hanging from the side of the caravan.

"Syb!" Kristin shouts, waving at the disoriented girl. Kristin ducks as Syban swipes at an imaginary foe two inches too close to Kristin's skull. Tamsin quickly reaches up and snatches the coiled rope.

"Over there!" Alexandei yells pointing towards a thick tree trunk.

"Got it!" Syban spins around and hurls her hatchet. The hatchet sinks into the trunk, splitting the dead wood with its sheer force. Before Syban can realize she's effectively killed a tree, Alexandei and Tamsin both crash into her. Within seconds Tamsin has the rope tightly secured around her midsection, effectively trapping her arms to her sides. "If you guys wanted to cuddle you could have asked!" Syban shouts. "Acacia! What are you doing in the trees?" Syban yells into the empty trees.

"Alright, let's get you to the stream," Tamsin says, motioning for Kristin to help her move the struggling girl.

"Don't worry. Tatum said she'll be find by morning," Alexandei says as Tamsin and Kristin lift the girl.

"What did you just say?" Tamsin asks, pausing to stare at Alexandei. "So you're on a first name basis with her now?" Tamsin asks, eyebrow raised.

"Tamsin, she saved my life." Alexandei says quietly. "And we should have listened when she told us not to take the northern pass," Alex continues, looking up at Tamsin.

"Let's just get Syb to the stream, please?" Kristin says, quickly stepping between her sister and Alex.

"We'll talk later," Tamsin says, glaring down at Alexandei from over Kristin's shoulder.

* * *

"First of all, explosive evacuations? Double yuck with an extra side of ew! I'm sorry I asked. And second, it really took you a whole year to warm up to Tatum?" Bo asks.

"I let her out of the cage in a month!" Tamsin says defensively.

"But she's so nice!" Bo says. Tamsin frowns at this. "I mean. She's been really good to me, considering her kind fucking hates Succubi."

"Being too nice tends to get you killed," Tamsin shrugs. "Not to mention everyone is always stab and behead first, talk later."

"Are all Valkyries as nice as you? Or did I luck out?" Bo teases, nudging Tamsin with her shoulder. Tamsin rolls her eyes and gets up from the edge of the bed.

"Don't push your luck Succulicious," Tamsin says.

"Speaking of, I know you're normally pretty tasty, but you're looking a little extra succulent right now," Bo says. Tamsin uncrosses her arms and studies Bo's face, watching as the Succubus visibly struggles with her growing hunger.

"Now you're feeling shy?" Tamsin asks.

"I mean, Kenzi's right here," Bo says, not breaking eye contact with Tamsin.

"Then I guess it will have to be just a snack," Tamsin says, walking up to Bo.

* * *

Dyson drinks hastily from the kitchen tap. He gasps when he finally breaks away from the water. He shuts the tap when the sound of rustling echoes in from the darkened living room.

"What are you doing?" Dyson asks quietly. Tatum jerks at the sound of his voice.

"Shit. You scared me," Tatum says, holding a hand to her chest. Dyson looks around the room and raises his eyebrows at the mess of disassembled handgun pieces on the floor.

"What's this?" Dyson asks, crouching to look at the spare parts.

"I found all this hidden in the basement," Tatum says. She checks another clip and before dropping it in a pile of empty magazines.

"Any luck?" Dyson says, picking up a rusted Makarov pistol. He frowns, noticing the missing firing pin and crushed muzzle.

"Only if you consider this useful," Tatum says, tossing Dyson an 1840's Colt Dragoon Revolver. He flicks the cylinder open and frowns even harder.

"Paper?" Dyson scowls in disgust as a trickle of powder leaks from the aged paper cartridge. "I fucking hated these."

"I was hoping for anything other than ball and powder," Tatum sighs. Dyson nods, agreeing vehemently.

"What's that?" Dyson asks, staring at the sack of supplies at her feet.

"Nothing. I was just going to explore a little," Tatum lies.

"I couldn't make out everything, but I heard you two talking out there," Dyson says. Tatum bristles at this, visibly tensing. "Relax. I just want to know what's going on," Dyson says, holding up his hands when he sees Tatum's fingers edging towards the folding knife tucked into her waistband.

"We found who Bo was looking for. Now I have something to do," Tatum says.

"So let us help," Dyson says.

"You won't want to," Tatum says sadly. "I'm sorry." With that she dashes to the front door.

"Wait!" Dyson shouts, chasing her into the night air. "Shit!" Dyson growls, watching Tatum sprint to the grazing Pegasus. The girl mounts the steed in a flash. Golden wings shimmer in the sky as the Pegasus takes flight. "Tamsin!" Dyson yells, running back into the mansion.

"Tamsin!" Dyson crashes into the room, panting heavily. Bo and Tamsin hastily slip off the bed and to their feet.

"What is it?" Tamsin asks, stepping away from Bo's side as Dyson's eyes sweep over their proximity and matching, blushes.

"Tatum's gone," Dyson says, ignoring the guilt on Tamsin's face.

"What?! Why?" Bo says, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled.

"She said she needed to get something done," Dyson says, staring at Tamsin.

"Shit. Shit on a fucking stick," Tamsin says pressing a hand to her forehead. "She's going to get herself killed," Tamsin says. "I'm sorry, I have to go find her." Tamsin paces for a moment. "Can you track her?" Tamsin asks.

"She took the Pegasus," Dyson says, shaking his head.

"Well, it looks like she didn't get that far with her," Bo says, glancing out the window. The Pegasus trots aimlessly around the front yard, noticeably absent of a rider.

"I have to go," Tamsin says. Panics wells in the pit of her stomach.

"We're going with you," Bo says.

"No," Bo and Dyson both say in unison.

"You need to watch Kenzi," Dyson says.

"If we're not back by sunrise, you take her and start moving north. Stay away from the shore," Tamsin says. Bo nods, watching them go. Halfway down the stairs, Tamsin pauses and turns around.

"Tamsin what-?" Bo says. Tamsin crashes into her lips first. Bo inhales deeply as she kisses the Valkyrie. Then, as quickly as she appeared, Tamsin turns and dashes down the stairs again. The front door slams loudly. Kenzi's snores fill Bo's ears again.

* * *

Outside, Tatum crouches in the bushes as the frantic duo dash to the grazing mare. Tatum squints in the dark, watching as Tamsin pleads with the great beast to take them to her. The great mare bows, allowing them to clamber on. Several moments pass and the night grows quiet again. Tatum slips two large stones in her hand and makes her way up to the front door. With a rough toss, Tatum sends a stone through the kitchen window. She listens as Bo's footsteps start thudding down the stairs. Tatum quickly throws the other stone, shattering a large glass door.

"Hey!" Bo shouts. She appears at the top of the stairs, wielding an antique musket like a baseball bat. Tatum waits patiently as Bo thunders down the stairs before charging into the empty kitchen. Seizing the opportunity, Tatum darts up the stairs silently. She slips into Kenzi's room and closes the broken door.

"Hey new girl," Kenzi mumbles sitting up. She reaches up to rub her eyes before pausing. "Ah! Can't fuck up the falsies," Kenzi says. She drops her fist and looks at Tatum.

"How are you feeling?" Tatum asks, moving to pour Kenzi some water.

"I've been better," Kenzi says, clutching her head. "But it's not everyday you wake up in these!" Kenzi exclaims, staring at the pair of five thousand dollar heels on her feet. "I thought I just having the best wet dream ever!" Kenzi quickly squeezes her eyes shut and presses on her temples. "Please use your inside voice," Kenzi whispers to herself.

"Here," Tatum says, reaching out to take her hand. Kenzi flinches as Tatum's fingers land on her hand. "Don't worry," Tatum says, focusing on pulsing her energy to the human.

"Ah…Ah!" Kenzi shouts as warmth travels up her arm. "Hey…" Kenzi says, reaching up to tentatively to rub her temple. She smiles, realizing the pain is completely gone. "What the hell was that?"

"You're welcome," Tatum says. "Can you remember how you go here?" Tatum asks quietly.

"I. I was with Bruce," Kenzi says. "Then we stopped for the night. There was vodka! And gin. And Whiskey."

"And?" Tatum asks, glancing at the locked door.

"And tequila and Sambuca..." Kenzi says.

"What happened after the drinking?" Tatum asks, cutting her off before she mentions another liquor.

I don't remember anything else," Kenzi shrugs. "Where is everyone?" She looks around the empty room. "What was your name again?" Kenzi says, turning to find an empty room.

* * *

"Shit!" Bo hisses, lowering the musket as she scans the empty room. She kicks at the broken glass on the floor before leaning the musket against the sink.

"Bo!" Trick's voice calls out in the dark. Bo spins around. "Bo!" the voice calls again.

"Trick?" Bo says tentatively.

"Over here!" Trick's voice says. Bo searches the room carefully. She jumps when she sees a frosty image of Trick staring at her from a mirror.

"What the hell gramps?!" Bo says, hurrying to the mirror.

"I should be asking you that!" Trick yells. "What are you doing in the Elysium plane? In the damned Labyrinth?"

"The what?" Bo says.

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you," Trick says, eyes on fire. "There have been rumors that the unaligned Succubus entered the Labyrinth. I didn't think you were stupid enough to do it!"

"Excuse me?" Bo snaps.

"Do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?" Trick says. "Even my blood can not guarantee you safe passage back to our realm now!"

"What are you talking about?" Bo says.

"The Old ones can control time and space itself. Even the blood of a blood sage is powerless against the rules of their realm. That's why I could barely sense you, even with a full bottle of dragon's tears," Trick says, holding up a carved Amethyst flask. "You need to be careful Bo. Nothing is as it seems in there. Trust nothing, including yourself."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Bo asks.

"It means you could be stuck there forever," Trick says.

"Not if I don't die in here," Bo says. "What?" Bo says when Trick grows quiet.

"Bo. Your life force was technically separated form your body when you entered," Trick says quietly. "You're technically dead." He stares at her sadly from the mirror. From his end, he can see the blackness where her aura once shone in the viewing portal.

"What? I'm fine," Bo says, looking down to check her hands.

"When you leave our world and enter the Labyrinth, your life force remains at the gates while you pass through. If you attempt to come back without it, you'll expire for good," Trick says.

"Then how can we get out in one piece?" Bo asks.

"With a sacrifice," Trick says. "What did the boat keeper tell you when you entered?"

"That each of us was entering for love and we'd find what we're looking for. That we were true in heart, but we may not all make it out alive," Bo says.

"And you accepted this?" Trick whispers. Bo nods. Trick curses under his breath. "Did they say who?" Bo shakes her head. "I'll see if I can get you any help. Just stay in one piece ok? If you die in the Labyrinth, you'll never be able to return," Trick says. Bo nods again, head heavy with thought. "Bo?"

"Yeah?" Bo says absent-mindedly.

"I love you," Trick says. He holds a hand up to the reflection, touching her cheek.

"I love you too," Bo says. The frosty image fades. With a loud snap, long spidering cracks appear in the mirror. Bo steps back just in time as the mirror shatters in a cloud of black smoke. When the dust clears, a plain card remains, pinned to the wall. Her blood runs cold before she can open the card. She lifts the card to her nose and inhales sharply, smelling Lauren's perfume instantly. With fingers trembling, she opens the card. _We're waiting._

"Bo! What happened?" Tamsin shouts, running in with Dyson in tow. They stare at the shattered glass surrounding Bo. Tamsin's eyes fall to the card crumpled in Bo's hand.

"I thought I saw something," Bo says blankly, gesturing towards the musket on the floor. "Why are you back so fast?"

"I asked the Pegasus to take me to Tatum but she just flew in a circle and we wound up back here," Tamsin says. "Have you seen her?"

"No," Bo says.

"Guys," Dyson says, holding up a hand to silence them. He sniffs the air loudly. "You smell that?" Dyson whispers.

"No?" Bo says.

"It smells like death," Dyson says quietly.

"What, like the guy in the robe?" Bo says, reaching for her crippled musket. Tamsin's face pales as an unmistakable stench wafts in on a breeze.

"Draugar," Tamsin says.

"Viking zombies?" Dyson says. "Those are real?"

"Yes and they're more than just Viking Zombies," Tamsin says, rushing to the window. "Sometimes they get kind of big."

"What is that?" Bo says, watching as the grass fields ripple. Dirt clods spray into the air as the earth moves beneath the surface, bursting under an invisible pressure.

"Everything locked now," Tamsin says. "Get anything useful and let's get upstairs."

"Guys!" Kenzi yells from the top of the stairs. "What the hell is that smell?"


End file.
